The Fox and the Bear
by x-menfan1000
Summary: When an old childhood friend of Arthur's comes back after ten years with her family, what trouble will she bring to Camelot? How does she fit in with Merlin and Arthur destiny?
1. Chapter 1: The Fox Returns

**Disclaimer: I own nothing of Merlin. Give the credit to BBC. Briar Rose and her family are my own made up characters.**

 **Note: If I use a different other than English, I put the English translations below it in** _ **italics.**_

 **The Fox and the Bear**

 **~Merlin~**

 _~Briar's POV~_

I rode next to my uncle as we headed for Camelot. It had been nearly 10 years since I had set foot within the borders of my birth kingdom, nearly 10 years since my father was killed in an ambush. I stopped on a hill to look at the castle I had grown up in. it's hadn't changed since the last time I had seen it. I had taken my father's death the hardest out of all us kids next to my mother and found it hard to come back to Camelot.

I felt a hand on my arm and looked at seeing my mother stopped next to me, as the rest of the party rode on. She knew that had been my father's daughter, I had his dark copper red hair, I had his freckles, I was stubborn like him and I could stand toe to toe with a Pendragon if I wanted to. It was one of the reasons I was able to be best friend with Prince Arthur.

"He would be so proud of you Briar. He would want you to be happy with Prince Arthur and Lady Morgana," she said. "It's time for you to move on."

"I know mama," I said. "Did Arthur ask about me?"

I knew Arthur and Morgana asked about me every time my mother came to negotiate the deal Ibelle had with Camelot. She would always tell me when she returned. I got letters from Morgana around my birthday every year and Arthur at the beginning had sent letters as well, but recently he had stopped.

"No, he didn't. Those he was often out hunting or on Patrols. I never had a chance to talk to him," She replied as we started riding again.

"Morgana said that I wouldn't like him if I saw him. She said he turned into a prat."

"Briar Rose, language," she scolded. "As for Prince Arthur, He is a prince and he has a lot of duties. He also hasn't had he's witty, humble Fox to ground him. Those most men, especially Pendragon men, are slightly arrogant. Your father was an arrogant and cocky knight before I knocked him around."

"Those on rare occasions you will find a man who isn't, but most times they're arrogant and full of it," stated Aunt Christabel as she joined us. "It takes a good woman to straighten arrogant men out."

I frown at that. Were my mother and aunt trying to play match maker with me and Arthur? I began to wonder why my Uncle wanted me to come to this tournament this year. He never pressed this issue of me not going to cheer my brothers on. He knew it hurt for me, but this year he had pushed the issue.

"Why do I have a feeling that this is more than me cheering Bran on in the tournament?" I questioned.

At this point, we had caught up with my uncle, brothers, and sister.

"I have to admit, Briar, it's more than the tournament or you visiting. Uther has asked about you, especially now that you are mine and your Aunt heir," stated Uncle.

"Uncle Aaren, are you betrothing me to Arthur?"

"Pumpkin, our council forced my hand. They said you couldn't ascend he throne without being at least betrothed. That Arthur was not mentioned, but I thought I would let you test those waters."

"I haven't seen Arthur since…How can I be betrothed to a man I haven't seen in 10 years my father wouldn't have let it happen! I might have been friend with Arthur as a child, the fox to his bear, but that was 10 years ago."

"And your aunt told the council the same thing. I courted your aunt for nearly three years before we were married, yes we were betrothed, but we didn't rush it like most royals do. I will not rush your marriage either, but for the sake of humoring the council I have betrothed you to Prince Arthur and Uther has accepted."

I rode up next to my uncle and looked over at him.

"Uther doesn't know that you're not pushing me to marry his son right away, does he?"

"I thought I let you do that. That's why I wanted you to come along, to let you judge Arthur your self. Sure the lady Morgana has told you about Arthur, but you will be possible marrying him."

I rode slightly ahead of them, trying to process the information. They had waited until we were nearly there to tell me. They knew I would've refused other wise. I rode up the last hill before Camelot, I could look over the kingdom I had once called home, and then my eyes fell on the figures standing one the battlements.

My father's parents, Sir Arden and Lady Eleanora. I loved my grandparents, especially my grandmother, who taught me archery as soon as I could hold a bow. I felt guilty for not coming to visit them, they had helped my parents raise me and my siblings and it was grandfather who called me a fox.

XXX

 _~Arthur's POV~_

I stood on the training field when I saw her ride with her uncle and Aunt. It would be ten years next month since the tragic death of Sir James. It had been nearly ten years since his eldest daughter grace Camelot with her smile and witty ways. She had taken her father's death hard and I had tried to comfort her as best as I could at ten years old.

"Is that Lady Elisabeth's eldest daughter?" questioned my new man servant.

"Aye, Lady Briar Rose. Those I guess it would be princess now," I replied.

"Gaius told me what happened. Why would she be princess?"

I looked at him and sighed.

"Lady Briar is King Aaren and Queen Christabel's niece. They don't have an heir and Lady Elisabeth's title as crown princess of Ibelle was removed upon her marriage to Sir James. Lady Briar would be the best choice to be chosen as heir," I explained. "Those I don't understand why she's here, she's refused to return to Camelot."

I headed back to the castle to go greet my old friend and find out why she suddenly turned up after nearly ten years. I walked into the throne room.

"I'm glad that you have agreed to be betrothed to Prince Arthur," stated my father smiling at Briar.

"Betrothed?" I asked. "Father, what are you talking about?"

Briar turned to look at me.

"Actually, I haven't agreed," she stated. "And I will not until I get to know the prince again. I would think a courtship would be best. I haven't been in Camelot since my father's death and I would like to get to know the kingdom again."

I let out a breath I didn't even know I was holding. She looked away from me and to her uncle, aunt, and mother. I saw lady Elisabeth nod at her daughter while my father looked at King Aaren.

"I don't understand," he said.

"It's my niece's future we are talking about. I left the final choices to her, she will be queen of Ibelle someday and the final choice in anything is the monarch's decision. That's what my parents instilled in me and my sister and I will pass it down to my nieces and nephews," stated King Aaren. "I will always stand by Briar's choices. I believe my brother in law would have left to his daughter to marry for herself."

"I think we should get settled in and rest before dinner. I think there're some people that want to see Briar," stated aunt Christabel looking back toward the entrance.

We turned to see the Elder Alden's waiting to visit their grandchildren and daughter in law. Briar picked up her skirts and jogged back to them, in that moment I saw the smile that I hadn't seen in years. Maybe the move to Ibelle had been for the best for Briar in the long run.

"Seanathair! Seanmháthair!" she called hugging them both.

Grandfather! Grandmother!

I smiled at the more native tongue Briar used around her father's parents. She used it to separate her grandparents when she was little even I knew a few phrases and words.

"Dia duit sionnach," I heard from lady Eleanora.

Hello Fox

I smiled as her grandmother called her fox. It wasn't long before the Alger's and Alden's left to get settled in. I wondered if Briar would be in her old rooms down the hall from mine like old times.

XXX

 _~Briar's POV~_

I was sitting in my chambers looking at the old drawing I had done when I was nine. I hadn't been that good back then, but I had continued my drawing and I was quite good now. There was a drawing of a ten-year-old Arthur sparring with my late father.

I felt the tears in my eyes. I missed my father so much and wondered what he would say to my betrothal to Arthur. He would probably be against it I still remembered the last time I heard him arguing with my mother.

"Did you notice how cute Briar and Arthur are together?" asked my mother.

"You're not joining Uther's theory on his son and our daughter, are you?" replied father.

"It's not such a far theory those."

"Elizabeth…"

"James, I'm just saying, that I have a feeling you're going to be giving her to Arthur and I don't think it will happen for years from now. Briar and Arthur are very stubborn. It takes us months to get Briar to talk about what happened to her. She will not easily admit her feelings for Arthur and the same with Arthur," I stated.

"You're probably right, but I don't want to think about Briar marrying just yet. It's time for bed."

"Of course Husband."

I smiled remembering all the times Uther had joked to my father about me and Arthur. Back in a time where I and Arthur were best friends and thought we would always be together.

"It's been a long time Princess Briar," came Arthur's voice.

"It has Prince Arthur. Ten years and a lot of growing. Who would have thought I would be a future Queen of a kingdom," I replied looking up at him.

"I always thought you were a princess or at least a warrior princess," he said stepping into my room more.

I smiled as the memories flooded back of me and Arthur sparring or us tag teaming my father.

"I'm sorry I stayed away for so long," I said feeling guilty.

"Don't apologize Princess. You lost a parent and were grieving. I completely understand why my lady," he answered. "I wasn't exactly a great friend either. Like you said, we need to get to know each other again it has been ten years."

"Of course my lord."

He nodded and headed for the door with a smile.

"I'm glad you came to Briar. The bear missed his friend the fox."

I chuckled at the last bit as he disappeared.

"The fox missed her friend the bear too," I muttered to myself.

XXX

 _~Merlin's POV~_

I watched as Arthur and Lady Briar were shouting each other during a council meeting. Lady Briar had offered to sit in for her grandfather, to get a feel for the council. Lady Elisabeth was standing with me and Gaius.

"She's like a dragon when she's upset," whispered Lady Elisabeth.

"It's quite entertaining to watch those," whispered Gaius. "If anyone can get through to Arthur's it is Briar."

"Why are we spending so much on knights that are from noble families? Surely they can afford to get their own equipment, that money could be used for other thing's like decent roads to the outlay villages," questioned Briar.

"That's the way it's been for years now Briar," replied Arthur. "You know this!"

"The people can't afford to pay for the military and all the other taxes, Arthur! I never saw my father asking for the Crown to pay for his armor, his swords, or repairs! He paid for that out of his own pocket! I for one don't like having to pay for your equipment!" shouted Briar.

They continued to argue about it for another twenty minutes until the first insult flew out of Arthur's mouth.

"You won't understand because you're a woman and you're being too stupid to understand!" shouted Arthur.

As suddenly as the insult left Arthur's lips, Briar's right hand balled into a fist and flew right into Arthur's jaw, causing the prince to stumble.

"You think I'm a stupid woman. I'll agree with you there because I was stupid enough to be friends with a cocky, know it all jackass known as Prince Arthur Pendragon! If you'll excuse me have to go do some stupid woman's work as you call!" said Briar deadly calm. "I wouldn't be betrothed to you if you were the last man on earth, Prat!"

With that the princess stormed out of the council chamber, leaving a dazed council and a bewildered prince in her wake.

"What we just saw was all James," commented Elisabeth.

"Indeed," agreed Gaius.

XXX

 _~Briar's POV~_

I sat at the dining table with my family that night, with a bruised hand and waiting for my uncle to scold me about the council meeting. I knew I had made a right mess of everything and I knew my uncle had suggested this betrothal because I and the Prince had been friends.

"I can't believe you would punch the prince," said my uncle.

"He insulted me and women alike. I won't stand there and take insults from a prat, royal or not. Prince Arthur deserved it," I replied.

"Briar, You have only proven to the council that you are head strong and don't know your place," he said.

I glared at my uncle.

"Uncle I love you dearly, but right now you are no better than the Prince," I retorted. "I'm a princess, but I'm not some snob nose wildflower like other princesses. I can use a sword, a bow, and command an army. I'm a knights daughter, who was taught not be like all the other royals. If the court of Uther Pendragon doesn't like it then too bad. I will not bend over backward for bunch old men."

"Briar, my court will not be happy if you…"

"If what?! That I don't have a man to rule with! I'm pretty sure Aunt Christabel could rule just fine if something happened to you, uncle! I will not be betrothed a cocky, self-centered, arrogant, Prince!" I shouted. "Maybe it's time for your court to grow up and accept the fact that they will have a woman as a ruler!"

Before anything else was said, my mother stood.

"Briar is right. Something's relationships start on a rocky path. Mine and James's relationship did and I have no doubt Briar's relationship with prince Arthur will be the same. In the meantime, we will be supportive of both as always," she stated.

Dinner was finished in relative silence from there on. I returned to my rooms, where I found Lady Morgana waiting for me inside.

"You've damaged Arthur's pride," she said.

"Good, maybe he'll be more reasonable," I replied.

"I doubt it. Arthur's is as pigheaded as you are."

"I'm only pigheaded when needed."

"You're exactly what this kingdom and Arthur needs. The fox is needed."

With that Morgana left me to rest. Tomorrow was the start of the tournament and I need to sleep.

XXX

 _~Merlin's~_

I struggle to get the vambrace on Arthur's lower arm. After Princess Briar's display at the council meeting, Arthur was in a foul mood.

"You know the tournament starts today?" questioned Arthur.

"Yes, sir," I replied.

I fixed the buckle on the gorget.

"You nervous?" I asked.

"I don't get nervous."

"Really? I thought everyone got nervous."

"Will you shut up!"

I grab Arthur's cape, clasping it around his shoulders, and hand Arthur his helmet.

"Great, yeah. I think you're all set."

"Aren't you forgetting something? My sword."

"Oh, yeah. Yeah, sorry. Guess, uh, you'll need that."

Arthur grabs the sword and marches off.

"That went well."

XXX

 _~Briar's POV~_

I sat in the stands with my mother, aunt Christabel, and my baby sister Caitlin ready to cheer for Bran. While my uncle and Shane helped Bran at his tent. We listened to Uther open the tournament and wish all the knights luck. I watched Arthur during his first match and couldn't help but smile and cheer once he won.

I felt like a kid again watching my father compete. The crowd was cheering and so was I. At the end of the first day, Bran was out of the tournament, but Arthur was still in. I got up to go find my brother and father to congratulate Bran. I saw Arthur and merlin talking to another knight well at least Arthur was.

Walking up to congratulate Arthur on his victories, I got a creepy feeling about the knight. As I got closer I could feel the knight's eyes on me and I didn't like it.

"Who is this lovely creature?" asked the knight in yellow.

"Princess Briar Alden," I replied graciously.

"Knight Valiant, it was a pleasure to meet you. I must be going," he said leaving with his servant.

"Creep," said Merlin.

"I completely agree," I stated.

Arthur snorts and so does Merlin. I shook my head at them.

"I came to congratulate you on your victories, Arthur," I said.

"Thank you, my lady," He replied.

"I must go see my brother and make sure he hasn't been damaged too much."

Arthur started listing off a number of chores that Merlin had to complete. I started to walk away only to be stopped by Arthur.

"Lady Briar, may I take you on a ride later?" asked Arthur. "We might as well start reintroducing each other."

"Of course, you can. It'll be nice to the see the country side," I replied turning to face him once more. "A perfect way to start off with our relationship."

"Good, after lunch. Morgana mentioned she was meeting you for lunch."

"That would be perfect. I'll see you then Prince Arthur."

I turned back and continued on my way to Bran's tent. Bran's pride had been damaged and he was in a right mood. Knowing I would not be of help I headed off to have lunch with Morgana.

XXX

I sat on my bed watching Morgana go through my clothes. She had the idea that I should try and show off my more womanly features at the greeting that Uther had invited me to join tonight.

"Briar, don't you have anything a bit more fancy?" she asked.

"Morgana, I have never been the type to flaunt my social rank. It's helped me win my people's support in Ibelle. I don't intend to start to flaunt my social rank here in Camelot if I might marry the prince," I replied. "I want the people of Camelot to know that I care for them just as I do for the people of Ibelle."

"You won't be flaunting your social standing. I was thinking more of showing off your beauty and to let the court see you as a beautiful young lady. More importantly, to give Arthur an idea in what he might lose if he screws up."

"In other words, you want to bring the big protective bear out in Arthur. the one that will murder anything that so much look at me," I stated. "Uther will just love this idea."

"Don't you want to torment Arthur?"

"Give me a sword and I'll beat him in the training yard in front of his knights, but I don't see how flaunting my beauty will torment him."

"You'll see. Let me get some of my older gowns and my maid Gwen. I think you'll love this torment just as much as putting Arthur in his place on the training ground."

"Fine."

There was no denying Morgana when it came to fashion. Even as children there was a difference between me and Morgana. She was more girly where as I was more into adventuring. Sure Morgana climbed trees, learned swords play, and did adventures, but She was always more comfortable in the more flashy fashions than I. I was content with simple gowns and simple jewelry. Even my fancier gowns were simple and down to earth.

"Those I think you should wear this riding out fit for your ride with Arthur," she said pulling out an outfit I had designed.

It appeared to be a dress, but instead of a full skirt under the outer skirt it had pants and boots. I had made it for royal hunts those I hardly went on any in Ibelle but other kingdoms insisted on them. It was a deep forest green with a matching headband.

"That's for royal hunts. I doubt Uther will force me to ride along for one of those," I replied. "I was thinking something like I normally wear."

I pulled out my typical pants, a fitted shirt with a leather vest. It was in a lighter forest green with brown details and a brown cloth headband.

"You do have a thing for climbing trees. You win on this choice, but I'm still going to fix up a dress for you to wear tonight," She said. "For once you need to be a bit more girly."

I smiled at my old friend, knowing a mastered comprising with Morgana. I let her help me get ready for my ride with Arthur, which I was already late for. Once I was set, I raced down to meet Arthur, nearly running over Uther and my uncle.

"Briar!" shouted Uther.

I was sent back to when Uther often watched me when I was little and often scolded me for running in the castle.

"Sorry, I'm late for a date with Arthur," I replied going around them.

"Date?" asked Uther.

I turned around and smiled at Uther.

"Yes and it was all Arthur's idea. Just like I agreed to let Morgana dress for tonight's meet and greet," I replied. "I shouldn't keep my date waiting."

I rushed out the main doors and down the stairs to where Arthur waited by our horses. I knew that would keep them busy for awhile and torment Arthur.

"Sorry for being late, Morgana wanted to see my dresses," I stated as approached him.

"I should have guessed. I was thinking you were standing me up," He replied.

"I have never stood you up on riding Arthur unless I was ill. Besides, I nearly ran over my uncle and your father."

He looked at me glaring.

"What did you say, Briar?"

"Nothing. Just chit chatted for a min."

"I'm going regret it, aren't I?"

I shrugged and mounted Mischief while Arthur mounted his horse. We rode out of the kingdom and into the country side.

XXX

 _~Arthur's POV~_

We rode in comfortable silence for a while. I knew Briar was just taking in the nature around her, she was always about nature and she was the biggest animal lover I knew. She rarely went on hunts unless she was forced to and she never liked to see the meat before it was a meal. Those I knew she probably changed since we were children.

"So, how is being a princess?" I asked.

"Confusing at times, but I've learned the political mine field. But the people seem to enjoy the fact that that I'm their future ruler. If anything comes from this betrothal, I hope that I can get the people of Camelot to accept me as well," She replied.

"I'm sure you will. If you continue to fight for them like you did the other day, I'm sure you will win more than acceptance."

She turned to looked at me.

"I might have to beat their prince over the head, but I'm sure I will be able to handle him."

"You do have a good right hook. Remind me not to piss you off."

She threw her head back and laughed.

"Why did you go for a courtship if your council is looking for a betrothal?"

"My uncle courted my aunt for a number of years before they married. My parents courted for a year before they married. All I said to your father is what I feel; I want my marriage to be more than a political marriage. I want to know my husband loves me and will support me unconditionally. I need to know that I love him and he will do the same," she replied. "It's also something my father would insist on. Love before political, family comes first to me and I will not put that on a chopping block for a bunch of old men."

"You won't find many kingdoms that share your views, but I fully respect that. For the record, I'm glad you decided on a courtship between us. It's been a while since we seen each other and we've before changed since we were children. And it would be letting my father win and that would dishonor your father's memory."

I saw her smile, knowing I had hit the nail on the head.

"That's true. How many times did our fathers argue over us getting together?"

"Too many to count. I think sometimes my father miss the banter he had with your father."

"Don't we all. So, we're on the page with this betrothal idea."

"Yeah, we are."

"Good, I hate to think of facing your father alone. I might lead my uncle's army, but your father can be terrifying."

I looked up at her in confusion.

"You led your uncle's army?"

"Yes, I do. Is there a problem with that Arthur?"

"No…It's just strange."

She frowned at me before turning Mischief around and heading back.

"It's because I'm a woman isn't?"

"Briar, I didn't say that."

She turned to look at me with a glare.

"But you're thinking it! I don't think this marriage will work out if one of us doesn't learn that a woman can do the same things as a man!"

She took off in a full gallop. While I sat there looking after her. I knew that Briar was a tough woman having to deal with the advisor's that probably didn't like the idea of her ruling. I knew Briar was just as stubborn as both her parents when she wanted to be and she being headstrong at the moment.

"Father will not like this," I muttered to myself before heading back to Camelot.

XXX

 _~Briar's POV~_

I stormed into the council room where my uncle and Uther were working on the final details of the written betrothal.

"Ah there you are we were just discussing…" started my uncle.

"What did Arthur say this time?" asked Uther.

"I don't think this will work out. Not until someone gets it through their head that women can do all the same thing's a man do."

"Well, I don't think…" stated Uther.

I gave King Uther a pointed look.

"I can see where Arthur gets it from and from what my mother told me of the late queen, he didn't get it from her," I started.

"You will watch your tongue young lady!" shouted Uther.

"I was taught to speak my mind! I will not be silenced just because the prince and king are sexist!" I shouted back. "I will not marry Prince Arthur! Good day Sire!"

I stormed out the door once more, heading in a random direction, I soon found myself standing in a cave with a torch in my hand. When I hear the flapping of wings.

"Hello there young one," said a booming voice.

I watched has a dragon landed on the rock formation in front of me.

"You're a dragon," I replied.

"Yes, yes I am young one."

I stared at the dragon, eventually came out of my stupor. My life had completely flipped upside down.

"How did you know my name?" I questioned.

"I have known of your name since before you were born. It was foretold by the stars. You are a part of great destiny," explained the dragon.

"And I should believe a dragon why?"

He eyed me up.

"I see much of your late aunt and father in your young one. I don't expect you to believe me, but I ask that you trust me young one."

I frowned in confusion.

"My aunt isn't dead. She is very much alive."

"I suggest you look into your lineage. You will be surprised at what you find."

The dragon started to fly away.

"Hey! What of this destiny I'm a part of?" I shouted.

He only disappeared into the darkness leaving me standing on the cliff. I turned and left and began wondering what the dragon was talking about. I got into a dress and went to the meet and greet where I put on my princess' face and suffered through it which lead to one of my horrid headaches.

XXX

I was walking to Gaius's to ask if he had anything for a headache. My mother seeing that I was in quite a bit of pain from it thought I should go to Gaius. As I was making my way down the stairs, Knight Valiant stood in my way.

"Excuse me," I said trying to step around him.

"You are very beautiful," he said.

"I must be somewhere so if you would be so kind," I replied.

"But I would like to get to know you," he said grabbing my wrist.

I tried to wrench my wrist out of his grip.

"Let me go."

"No."

I saw Arthur coming up the stairs. I felt Valiant grip tighten on my wrist.

"You're hurting me," I said loud enough for Arthur to hear.

"Let the princess go or you will be facing her family," stated Arthur.

"I just wanted to get to know Lady Briar," explained Valiant.

"Oblivious she doesn't so let her go," said Arthur.

"I'm sorry my lady."

I rubbed my wrist as he walked off.

"Briar, are you okay?" asked Arthur.

"Yes. Thank you," I answered.

"I would do the same for anyone."

I smiled at Arthur, maybe he wasn't such a prat after all. I continued my way down to Gaius, making a note of the event.

XXX

 _~Arthur's POV~_

It was the second day of the tournament; I had told King Aaren about Briar's run in with Valiant. I watched him glance at Briar every so often. I glanced at Briar as well and I could tell she was not happy.

Those who could blame anyone for looking at Briar. She had all the right curves in all the right places. She was a unique beauty with her dark green eyes, her fiery dark red hair, and her nutmeg skin.

"You like Princess Briar," said my servant Merlin.

"Princess Briar is one of my childhood friends. Of course, I like her," I replied.

"Right, that's why you keep staring at her."

"I'm keeping an eye on her. I caught Knight Valiant harassing her last night."

"It's more than that."

"Shut up Merlin."

I got ready for my next battle. As I waited on the sideline I caught Briar looking at me. She mouthed good luck and I gave her a quick smile in return before I entered the arena.

XXX

 _~Briar's POV~_

It was in the afternoon that court was called and I stood in with my grandfather. We both listened as Prince Arthur accused Knight Valiant of using magic.

"I believe Knight Valiant is using a magic shield to cheat in the tournament," said Arthur.

It made sense now. I had a feeling he was up to no good from the beginning. I could sense the magic.

"Valiant, what do you have to say to this?" questioned Uther.

"My lord, this is ridiculous. I've never used magic. Does your son have any evidence to support this outrages accusation?" said Valiant.

"Do you have evidence?"

Arthur motions Merlin forward, who hands Uther the snake head. I shook my head and tried not to gag. I hated snakes dead or alive. Everything started to go horribly wrong for Arthur and Merlin at that point. Arthur looked like a fool once Knight Ewan died.

I went Arthur chambers to maybe help, but when I saw Merlin walking away looking upset I knew something happened.

"Merlin, what happened?" I asked.

"Arthur fired me. He thinks I made him look like a complete fool," he answered.

"Well, it does seem that way. If it's anything, I believe you. Arthur is a prideful man."

"Thanks my lady. I'm going to see if Gaius needs me."

"Alright."

I watched him walk away. I walked to Arthur door and knocked before letting myself in. I saw him standing at the window.

"Get out."

"I believed what you said."

"I said get out."

I went over to him and touch his shoulder, only to have him turn on me.

"I said get out or do I have to call the guards," he said seriously.

"Of course, not sir, but your pride might just get you killed one day."

I left after that and headed straight for the dragon. There was no way I would ever help that man bring about a better Camelot.

"You were wrong about me and Prince Arthur. I will not ever understand him in a million years. You have the wrong girl!" I stated firmly.

"If only it were so easy to escape one's destiny," said the dragon.

"How can it be my destiny to love someone who is so stubborn and full of himself?" I asked.

"You are the band that holds the two half together. Very soon you shall learn that. Look to your parents."

"Yeah and look at how that ended and stop with the riddles!"

"That you and Arthur are tied together in a bigger destiny."

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"You know, young sorceresses, this is not the end. It is the beginning. Speak with merlin."

He flew away once more and left me standing there.

"Crazy dragon," I muttered as I left.

XXX

 _~Merlin's POV~_

I was sitting on the steps when Princess Briar came and sat down next to me.

"I know we just meet and all, but we have a mutual friend," She said.

"You mean Arthur, right?" I asked.

"Actually no. This friend lives under the castle."

"The great dragon? Wait you have…" I asked looking at her.

"That's the funny thing, I don't have magic. I don't think I have magic," She answered. "Those he keeps telling me that our mutual prat will be marrying me at some point. I'm not convinced on that at the moment."

I looked at her. I knew of the secret betrothal between Princess Briar and Prince Arthur, those there was a courtship supposed to be happening between them. Not that you could tell that from looking at them or hearing them.

"You and Arthur don't seem like you get along well. Those Gaius tells me you two were in separately as children."

That's when I saw the sadness in her eyes.

"That was long ago before my father died on a routine patrol."

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have mentioned it."

"It's okay Merlin. It's time I start moving on from it. Anyways what are we going to do about Knight Valiant? I might butt heads with Arthur, but I don't want to watch a good man die."

I looked at her like she was crazy. Princess Briar was willing to help me even those she didn't have magic.

"You want to help save Arthur from certain death?"

"Well, yeah, he is Camelot's only heir and a dear friend to me."

"And here thought you hated him?"

She looked at me and chuckled.

"Well, I do, but I don't want him dead."

As I filled Princess Briar in on Knight Valiant's shield, I caught sight of a dog statue and had an idea.

"That's it!" I said getting up.

"What is?" questioned Briar.

"Well, what if everyone was made to see the snakes? What would happen then?"

"Many things all of them death."

"Help me with this statue my lady. We need to get it back Gaius's."

We found a wheel barrel and quickly made our way to Gaius's. Along the way, we ran into Briar's uncle and Aunt who looked very confused.

"I'll explain after the tournament," she said to them before rushing me along.

We entered Gaius's who looked just as confused as Briar's Uncle and Aunt.

"What are you two doing with that?" he asked.

"We're going to let everyone see the snakes for themselves," I explained.

"Briar my girl, you don't have gift's like Merlin," he said turning to Briar.

"Yes, well, I'm not so sure on that one Gaius. Besides, my part will be to try and talk some sense into one prat prince," she replied. "Good luck Merlin."

With that, Briar Rose left to go talk to Arthur. Those, Gaius, leaves at some point to where I don't know.

XXX

 _~Gaius's POV~_

I went to Lady Elisabeth chambers. After hearing what Briar said, I had to speak with Elisabeth about the secret that the Alden family kept. If Briar suspected that she had magic or even something special then Briar needed to know. I knocked on the door and waited for it to be answered.

"It's opened!" came to shout.

I entered the chamber's and found Elisabeth working on something at her table.

"Gaius, what a pleasure surprise, at least I hope so. Briar hasn't been hurt has she?" she said.

"No, no, I just saw Briar and she seemed well. Those she mentioned something that I thought I should bring to your attention," I stated.

"What is it?" she asked.

"It might be time that you and the Alden's tell her about her aunt."

She looked up at me and back to the dress in front of her.

"Did you know Briar has severe headaches? The same as Raelene had. James told me that Raelene's headaches knocked her out for days. It's the same with Briar, she doesn't have them a lot, but when she does they just knock her out," said Elisabeth.

"That what she came to me for the other day. Elisabeth, Briar might be a high priestess. She needs to know about Raelene."

She got up and went to the window.

"I know. All my children need to know about their aunt. Briar took James death hard and it's no secret that she holds some resentment toward Uther. I just don't want her to have more reason to hate her godfather."

"I know and that's why I came to tell you. Briar is good at hiding her resentment toward the king. Morgana and Arthur don't realize the true reason you made the move. They think it was for Briar to being able to heal and the fact that she's the heir to Ibelle's throne now."

"I'll speak with Arden and Eleanora. You might want to keep some potions around for Briar. Thank you for bring this to my attention Gaius."

"Of course my Lady."

I bowed and left Elisabeth's chambers and head back to my own to start making a supply of potions that Briar would need if she were to stay in Camelot.

XXX

 _~Briar's POV~_

I entered Arthur's open chambers. He was sulking at his desk.

"I thought I told you to get out," he said to me.

"You think that's going to work me with Artie. Don't fight Valiant in the tournament tomorrow. He'll use the shield against you," I stated walking closer to his desk.

"I know. Don't start the Artie thing again."

"If you know then why aren't you withdrawing? I've called you Artie since we were little."

"You don't understand. I can't withdraw. The people expect their prince to fight. How can I lead men into battle if they think I'm a coward?"

"Valiant will kill you. What good does it do for the people if you die?!" I shouted. "I understand more than what you think I don't!"

"Then I die," he shouted.

"How can you just go out there and fight like that? Not even my father did that!"

"Because I have to, it's my duty. Just like it's your duty to look out for your kingdom by get married and securing a strong alliance."

"Yeah well I want more out of my marriage than just a strong alliance."

I turned and walked out leaving Arthur to sulk. I went to my chambers and sulk myself. Arthur was right, my uncle council was looking for my marriage to bring a strong ally, Camelot's had the finest knight's in the entire five major kingdoms' with Arthur leading them. They didn't care what I wanted in my marriage. After a while, I fell asleep.

XXX

 _~Elisabeth's POV~_

The next morning I watched my oldest daughter get dress for the last day of the tournament. After Gaius had come to talk to me, I looked at how Briar was acting around Arthur. I knew Briar had a lot prove to not only the council of Ibelle but she had to prove herself to Camelot's council, King, and their Prince. A lot of it had to do with her being a female and heir to a throne. There weren't any female sole heir's in the kingdoms and Briar was stomping out a path. I watched my daughter step on many toes since she was made crown princess and she would continue on doing so. Uther would be next and I knew there was a fine line between Briar's legitimate stepping and her going after him because of what happened.

"Mother, what are you doing here? I thought you would be helping Caitlin," she said from her vanity.

"I need to speak to you about your behavior toward Arthur," I replied.

"Mother, Arthur's said thing's that were not right to say," she stated.

"I know bug. Arthur is a typical man. Your father was the same way; I had to beat the snort out of him to get him to realize many things. That's not what I'm talking about."

I went over, picked up her brush and started brushing.

"I'm confused."

"You aren't using your resentment for Uther against Arthur are you?"

"Why would I do that? Arthur wasn't on that patrol."

I looked at my daughter in the mirror.

"No, he wasn't. What I'm saying is that you have to give Arthur the benefit of the doubt. He's never had someone like you on his level. Men hold power and he's been taught that women can't hold power like men. You said it yourself; you have to let him get to know you again. I want you to leave your resentment for his father out of your relationship with Arthur."

I took up a Camelot red hair ribbon, made from one of James's tattered capes. Briar wore it on special occasions, mainly to mark James's death. I tied her hair back.

"You have to give him a fighting chance. He's a warrior after all and I can tell he still cares about you very much. You need to show him how much of a warrior princess you are. Make your father and me proud Briar."

"I'll try mother. I should go. I wanted to see Arthur before the tournament."

"Alright bug, I'll see you at the tournament ground."

I watched my daughter before straightening up a bit. As I put a few pieces of jewelry away I noticed Briar's favor was gone from her jewelry box and in that moment, I knew that Briar was maybe giving it to Arthur.

XXX

 _~Briar's POV~_

I quietly entered Arthur's chamber's and watched him for a moment. I had loved watching my father get into his armor. It was how I learned all about the pieces and how to put them on. My father made sure I knew how to help my future husband if need be.

I saw him struggle with one of his shoulder pieces and I immediately went to help him.

"Briar you don't have to," He said.

"I can't let you walk into those ground knowing your armor isn't properly on. I would never forgive myself if something happened to you. Besides I didn't come for this, I wanted to give you something."

I finished up his shoulder piece before taking off my favor. I had made it before my father passed away. But I never used it because I rarely went to tournaments in the last ten years. He turned to face me and saw the blue, purple, red Celtic knot bracelet favor in my hand.

"I don't need your favor."

"You'll be the first person I have ever given it to Arthur."

"Briar…"

"Please for my sanity take it and bring it back to me."

He held out his right arm and I tied it onto his wrist just under the sleeve of his shirt. I reached over and handed his sword to him which he gladly took.

"When this tournament is over, we need to work on us as friends. This arguing thing we do isn't working."

"But I enjoy our arguments. The looks on your father's face are so priceless."

He smiled before leaned down and pressing a gentle kiss to my forehead, which I wasn't expecting him to do.

"I've got to go. We'll talk after the tournament."

I nodded and listened to his foot steps fade before leaving to go stand with Gaius and Merlin. I could only hope that Merlin had figured out how to save Arthur because if I lost one of my best friends I would be heart broken for and really long.

XXX

 _~Aaren's POV~_

I saw my niece standing next to Gaius in the opening to the tournament grounds watching Arthur and Valiant fight. I shook my head knowing, as much as she pretended to not care for Arthur, she did not hide it well. Briar was stubborn and would never admit it until she couldn't deny any longer. It was stubbornness that made her a hit with my council and the people of Ibelle. She had stood against and for many things, like taxes being raised too high or improving travel between Ibelle and our outline villages.

I knew she would need that stubbornness to deal with Uther and his council as well as dealing with Arthur. Those he was stubborn like Briar and Briar probably knew it. It was probably why she wanted the courtship before marrying Arthur, besides the obvious reasons.

"I give them a three years courtship and then we'll be seeing them married," whispered my wife.

"And how do you know that?" I questioned.

"Because we were nearly as stubborn as them. Plus I have a running bet with your sister."

"Yes, well, Briar is even more stubborn than I was my dear. She's got both Elisabeth's and James's stubbornness. And considering the situations that have happened, this courtship is going to be bumping."

"Oh, we know that's why we have another bet that this courtship gets called off and on. Your Sister even got Uther in on it."

"If Briar ever finds out about these bets, she'll be furious."

"Oh we know, that's why if we win, we're going to use the money to fix up that cottage that Elisabeth and James used after their wedding as a gift to them when they get married."

"Alright, if you two win your bets, I'll double the profit so you two can decorate it. Knowing Briar she'll want to use it to get away."

With that, we turned back to the tournament.

XXX

 _~Briar's POV~_

Arthur knocks Valiant's helmet off and Arthur removes his helmet and they both pull down their mail coifs. Valiant knocks Arthur down to the ground and steps on his shield. Valiant disarms Arthur, but Arthur catches him before he can strike. Valiant pin Arthur to against a wall, but Arthur shoves him off and Merlin takes the opportunity.

"Bebay odothay arisan quickum."

The snakes come out of the shield. The crowd stands up in surprise. I back up a bit out of my fear of snakes.

"What are you doing? I didn't summon you!" said Valiant.

"He is using magic," said Uther.

I rolled my eyes at the king.

"And now they see for what you really are," stated Arthur.

"A creep," I muttered.

Valiant chuckles darkly and sends the snakes to the ground.

"Kill him!"

Arthur backs up toward the stands and Morgana grabs a sword from the knight sitting next to her and throws it to Arthur.

"Arthur!" she shouted.

Arthur catches it, swings at Valiant and then kills the snakes. Arthur disarms Valiant and runs him through.

"It looks like I'll be going to the feast after all," said Arthur.

Valiant drops and crowd cheers. I headed off to where my mother was now waiting for me. I smiled when I saw Arthur slap Merlin's shoulder on his way out of the tournament grounds.

XXX

I stood the great hall in a tight fitting gown that Morgana had made for me. It showed a bit of my cleavage as well. I could tell my brother's and Uncle were on guard even those I stood with my mother and aunt. I hadn't missed the looks that some of the knights gave me. I really needed to say no to Morgana the next time she came up with her ideas.

"You father would have a heart attack if he saw you dressed like this," commented my mother.

"It was Morgana's idea," I replied.

I knew my mother was right. My father would have ordered me to change the minute he saw me in this gown. No, he would have hauled me all the way back to my chambers.

"And all the knights in this room under Arthur command will no doubt be punished for looking at you in the gown. Why did you agree to the idea?" asked my aunt.

"Because I didn't think she would give me a gown that showed more than just my figure. Trust me, I'll be more caution with her idea's," I answered. "Arthur can't punish men for looking at me. I'm not his property to control. Besides, when the bear is out the fox shall play or in this case, the fox shall torment the bear."

With that said, the doors opened and Morgana and Arthur entered.

"My honorable guests, I give you Prince Arthur, your champion," said Uther.

The court applauds and Arthur offer Morgana his arm.

"My lady."

Morgana curtsies.

"My champion," she replied.

I took a sip of my wine and watched as they danced before heading off to chat with my grandparents.

"One day that will be you out there on his arm," whispered my grandmother.

"I doubt it. He's too stubborn and full of himself," I whispered back.

"You doubt it now, but I'm telling you it's going to be you out there."

I continue to sip my wine. I watched them argue before Morgana stormed off to go talk with Gwen. My uncle was speaking with Uther and Merlin was with Arthur, which left me by myself. I finished my wine and accepted the first offered for a dance which was with my brother Shane.

XXX

The next day I was standing in the throne room with Fang, the Rottweiler that Merlin had brought to life. I had taken the dog into my care and had him in my room when Bran had come in to wake me that morning. I held him with some rope as he barked and lunged for Uther.

"Why?" asked Uther from behind his throne.

"I found him and needs a home," I said.

"Briar, it's a Rottweiler!" shouted my uncle.

"Protection?"

I smiled as innocently as I could, but my uncle only glared.

"That what the guards are for," commented Arthur.

"I'm keeping Fang and train him."

"You named it?" asked everyone in the room.

"Yes."

Arthur walked toward me, but Fang wouldn't have any of that. He growled and tried lunging for Arthur, causing Arthur to stumble back.

"Fang, heel!" I said trying to control him.

"You can barely hold him back," said my mother. "Surely we can get a different home for Fang and maybe get you a puppy that you can train."

"But…"

"We get that you want to give the dog a home, but this type of dog will not be happy in Camelot. Plus it's not going to trainable for its surrounds," Said Aunt Christabel. "I and your uncle are going to be here for another week we'll help you pick a puppy out."

I saw Uther look at my mother.

"There's something you're not telling me," said Uther.

"James's parents need help with the estate Uther and with Briar 'courting' Arthur she'll be living in Camelot and traveling to Ibelle. I would like to keep my family together for a bit longer," explained mother. "Me, Bran, Shane, and Caitlin will be living at the estate."

"That means you'll be taking James's position in my court," said Uther.

"We'll discuss that later."

I happily followed Arthur and Merlin out to the back of the castle where Arthur's hunting dogs were kept. We got Fang in the further away kennel from the other dogs.

"Thank you for helping Arthur," I said.

"Merlin, go muck out the stables," said Arthur.

Merlin walked off to do as he was told. Arthur turned to look at me.

"I want to apologize for the other day; I shouldn't have spoken to you like that. You were just trying to help," he said.

"I know and I forgive you, but it doesn't make you any less of a prat," I replied.

He glared at me.

"I am not a prat Alden."

"Well prove it then, Pendragon."

He walked away muttering to himself. I laughed as I followed him back into the palace.

 **~Merlin~**


	2. Chapter 2: Briar gets a Puppy

**Disclaimer: I own nothing of Merlin. Give the credit to BBC. Briar Rose and her family are my own made up characters.**

 **The Fox and the Bear**

 **~Merlin~**

 _~Briar's POV~_

It had been nearly a week since the tournament. Arthur and I had worked on our relationship. I still called Arthur a prat most times, but otherwise we were the bear and the fox once more. Merlin and me much to Arthur's dismay were good friends too. We had even found Rex a good home with one of the lords.

My aunt and Uncle said they would help me find a good puppy; I was still without a pet to keep me company. Most the dogs in Camelot were hunting dogs breed for the nobles. So my dog search would wait until I traveled back Ibelle in the fall.

Today was the day where my family returned to Ibelle. My mother and siblings were seeing to their move to the estate and my aunt and uncle needed to go back and run the kingdom. I was dress in a simple lavender gown with my hair braided and laid other my shoulder.

Arthur, Morgana, and Uther were standing behind me seeing them off. I had already decided that I would celebrate my birthday here in Camelot next month. I would see my uncle and Aunt then before I went back for the winter celebrations.

"I hate to say this Briar, but the council is counting on this relationship to work out. You of all people know that the alliance between Ibelle and Camelot is needed. So don't…" started my uncle.

"Blow it. I know," I replied.

"You are also representing Ibelle to the people of Camelot. You have to be on your best behavior. That means…"

"Don't be a pill to Arthur and Uther. I know, I know. Have some faith in me. Your worst than my mother uncle Aaren."

Aunt Christabel came over.

"Aaren, Briar is right. Besides you can't ask her to not be herself around her friends. She's always been a pill with Arthur and Morgana. Uther would think she would be ill if she didn't' cause trouble. She'll be fine," she said. "Now let the others say goodbye for god sake."

"Right, Elisabeth might kill me if I keep her from saying goodbye to Briar," he answered.

He briefly hugged me and kissed the top of my head before moving off. My baby sister came rushing to me.

"Briar, you have to draw me lots of pictures," said Caitlin.

"I will," I replied.

Caitlin had loved exploring Camelot with Bran and Shane, at least part of the castle. I had been begged to draw her pictures of my adventures while she was in Ibelle and me being the loving big sister agreed to.

"Thank you you're the best sister in the world," she said.

"I'm your only sister piglet. Promise you'll be good for mama."

"Promise."

I hugged her close.

"Good now go on and make sure everything is ready."

She nodded and ran off to help uncle Aaren check saddles. Then my brothers came. Shane grabbed me up into a bear hug which screamed our father; he carried more of dad's features than any of us kids.

"I'll miss you Briar. Is there anything you want us to bring back from Ibelle?" he asked.

"Besides, the family sword," added Bran.

"I don't know. I don't want to bring too much here. I'll be back in the fall and that will just mean I'll have to bring it back then," I answered.

"What of the quilt that grandma Bethanie made for you?" questioned Shane.

"How could I forget that? Please make sure that gets here and the box of letters in my wardrobe," I replied.

"Of course we will. We'll make sure everything is packed," stated Bran.

"Thank you. You two are the best brother's a sister could ask for."

They laughed and looked at each other.

"We are the only ones you got Briar. Anyways we'll see you soon. Mama's already planned our first family dinner at the estate with grandma and grandpa."

"Yeah, Briar, hopefully you'll be more officially with Arthur. We do have some brotherly thing's to do to him."

I looked between the two of them.

"Oi! You two are so rotten!" I said. "I'll see you two soon."

We hugged it out. I couldn't miss the looks that Bran and Shane threw at Arthur. Then came my mother.

"I'll try and make the move as quick as possible. If anyone says anything rude about you or rumors start, you go straight to Uther. He'll get them to stop especially if they're about your father. He's still your godfather and he swore to your father that he would protect you no matter what," stated my mother.

"I will. I was going to spending some time with grandma and grandpa. Drag Arthur, merlin, Morgana, and Gwen out with me. I have been a terrible granddaughter," I commented.

"They understand why you didn't visit. You know how your grandparents are, they'll enjoy having everyone around."

Before I could reply more Uther, Morgana, and Arthur joined me.

"Well, I leave Briar in your hands Uther.," said Mother.

"Don't worry Elisabeth, Briar will be well protected. I made a promise to James when she was born and I intend to keep it," replied Uther.

"Its time for me go. Be good Briar," said mother hugging me.

I returned the hug.

"I'll try mama. be safe," I said.

With that my family mounted their horses and headed out. I waved until they disappeared down the road. I headed back into the castle and went on with my day.

XXX

 _~Arthur's POV~_

It had been a little over a month since Briar's family headed home. It had been peaceful, which rarely happened when an Alden children was staying in this castle, especially if it was Briar. Briar had been known for being a trouble maker, those she had help before. Me and Morgana were often apart of a lot of the adventure's shall we say.

Me and Briar had made leaps in our friendship and we were rarely apart except for our duties and sleeping. We were always together, riding, training, walking through Camelot, and even to my surprise hunting.

Today however I had dragged by Briar down to the market after training. She had nearly tackled me as I left the training yard with a brief statement 'I found something.' I thought Briar found something that needed royal attention or it was a danger, but as I watch my best friend kneeling down and pick up a red and white, I knew she want my opinion on the puppies.

"Do you think this is an acceptable dog for a princess?" she asked holding the puppy close to her.

I looked at the person who was offering the puppies, who started give us information on the puppies. They were a well common working dog breed of the area, I knew some of the lords of the kingdom used them as hunting dogs, but some of the ladies of the kingdom had them as companion dogs. They were very friendly and obedient, but were headstrong. A perfect fit for Briar.

"Yes it is an acceptable dog for a princess," I answered.

I watched as Briar's face lite up as she looked at the little puppy. I hadn't seen her that happy since her father was alive.

"Is this the last one?" she questioned.

"Yes, She's the runt," said the man.

"I'll take her. She'll have a very good home," replied Briar.

I now walked with Briar as we returned to the castle with the puppy. We went to see my father who was making the final arrangements for Briar's eighteenth birthday with Morgana's help. My father raised an eyebrow.

"I found a puppy that I can train," stated Briar proudly.

"that is nice Briar," replied my father.

Morgana had came over to Briar to look at the puppy.

"She's so cute. What are you going to name her?" questioned Morgana.

"I don't know just yet, but I'll think of something," answered Briar.

"Let's go and this little cutie settled in."

The girls left, leaving me and my father. I knew what was coming. King Aaren had sent word that they had gotten Briar a puppy and would be giving it to her when they arrived in two days.

"I couldn't tell her no. She nearly tackled me and dragged to see the puppy," I told him. "The way her face lite up when I told that it was an acceptable dog for a princess, it was like…"

"When her father was still alive. I'm sure she'll be able to handle two puppies," he replied. "If it were me, I'd probably do the same just to see that."

"I saw the old happier Briar for a minute."

He nodded in understanding. No one man in Briar's life could say no to her when she was that happy. It was how Briar talked into all the half baked adventures we did as children.

"I better make sure she doesn't name the dog something ridiculous like fluffy," I stated heading for the door. "I'm not going to be seen calling a dog fluffy."

My father laughed at that. We all knew Briar's way of naming thing's.

XXX

 _~Briar's POV~_

I was pacing in Arthur's chamber as he got ready to greet my family again. I watched my puppy Gracie trying to attack Arthur's boots with Merlin fighting her. She loved tormenting Arthur in the two days I had her. I looked out the window and saw the party coming into Camelot.

"Arthur! They're here!" I shouted before I headed for the door.

"Briar! Slow down!" I heard Arthur shout behind me. "Merlin get Gracie. I'm going to sure Briar doesn't hurt herself."

I had reached the stairs when Arthur caught up to me. once at the bottom of the stairs I flew to the main doors and down the stairs. I nearly ran into Uther, who frowned at me.

"Briar Rose slow down!" he scolded.

"Uncle Aaren!" I shouted running to him.

He dismounted letting go o the reins, before he caught and swung me around.

"Hello bug," he said. "Were you good for the Pendragon's?"

"Yes I was on my best behavior," I replied.

"I hope Uther doesn't tell us differently."

I turned to look back at the royal family. I saw Merlin holding Gracie trying to kept my darling little puppy from chewing on his hands.

"I don't have anything to report on the girl King Aaren," stated Uther.

"We got you something that you will absolutely love," said Uncle Aaren turning to look at my aunt.

She came up with another puppy. It was a different breed from Gracie. She was a spaniel breed and this puppy was a setter breed. They were both breed for hunting but were known to be great companion dogs. This puppy was a tricolor one which I always loved.

"This is Archer, he's a setter. He's from the same line that your grandmother the late Queen Bethanie started," she told me. "You're uncle thought you would enjoy having one of the puppy from the line she bred and loved and that you continued."

My grandmother Bethanie had loved the breed and she made sure that the breed was properly bred. Every summer she would take me out to the kennels and help with the dogs. I had named several of the puppies over the year. I could remember one specially remember I had with her, it was after my father died, There had been a litter born that had a runt in it. the breeders had thought that the little male puppy wouldn't make it, I had taken it under my wing and took care of it. I had named it James, after my late father.

"His father is James. I thought it would be even more special for you Briar."

I took the puppy the puppy from my aunt and held it close, allowing it the lick my face. That made it even more special. I knew my grandmother had taken that little puppy and continue the line.

"Thank you Uncle Aaren and Aunt Christabel," I said realizing I was crying.

We headed inside were Gracie and Archer were introduced to each other. I greeted my siblings and my mother who hugged a bit longer. While my Uncle told the story of how he had a royal hunting dog named James and how I was always drawn to the runts of litters.

"James would have loved having a dog named after him. he would have been proud of you Briar. Just like Morgana's father would be proud of her," said Uther looking at me.

"I know. Mother keeps telling me that," I replied.

We watched Gracie and Archer play, they were getting on great and before too long I was back in my chambers getting ready to go to a feast that Uther had planned. Next week would my 19th birthday celebration.

XXX

 _~Arthur's POV~_

" _Ah! Have you come to wish me good luck? 'Cause I really don't think I need it anymore," said Arthur._

" _No, Arthur. I have not come to wish you luck," replied Briar._

" _Well, honestly, that's rather rude."_

" _Then let me make amends."_

 _Briar pins Arthur up against the tent pole and kisses him. He looks confused for a moment before closing his eyes and kissing her back. They put their arms around each other as Arthur dips her. They pull apart…_

I sat up in shock of what I just dreamed. I had kissed my best friend and it seemed that we had a fight or something. And why was I in my tent for anyways? Before I could ponder on anything else there was a knock on my door.

"Arthur? Arthur can I come in?" came the voice of said my best friend.

"It's opened," I answered throwing the blanket off of me.

I watched as she opened the door enough for her to squeeze in. I stood and meet her at the table.

"Briar, what's wrong?" I asked.

"I…I had the dream about my father…" she answered.

I pulled her into my arms without question or haste. I knew what she was talking about. it was the same dream from when she had first learned of her father's death. I didn't dare question her about it and I already knew what it was.

I felt her tears on my bare chest and I knew it had upset her.

"Hush Briar it's okay," I soothed. "Would you like to stay in here? Like when we were kids."

"If people find out, they'll talk," she stated.

"I don't care. I rather know that my best friend is okay."

I watch a small smile grace her face. I lead her to my bed motioned for her to climb in. Once she was under the blanket, I laid down on top of them. I looked over at her to see that she was already back to sleep. I soon followed her.

XXX

 _~Briar's POV~_

I woke in the morning with Arthur's arm wrapped around me. I remembered that I had that god awful dream of finding my father in the forest dead. I had it since I was nine years old and back then in those last few months that I lived in Camelot Arthur had comforted me every time back then.

I laid there savoring this moment, knowing that it would be gone in a short time. I studied his features, committing them to memory. I memorized just how peacefully Camelot's Prince looked as he snore next to me.

I heard the door open and looked to see Merlin walk in to wake up Arthur. Merlin stared at me before he went to the curtains and yanked them open. Arthur began to stir, tighten his arm around me.

"Morning Arthur," I said.

Arthur jerked slightly before relaxing.

"Morning Briar. Merlin this isn't what it looks like," he replied.

"Oh?" commented Merlin.

"I had a recurring nightmare and he let me stay in here last night. Nothing happened between us," I explained. "This is nothing new for our families. I should go and get ready for the day. Pretty sure my sister will want her lesson in sword play."

I got up and grabbed my robe before heading back to my chambers. I found Bree with my armor laid out on the table. I ate a quick breakfast and got ready to start my sisters training.

"Your mother said she would have something ready for you to wear for the feast tonight," stated Bree.

"It is my 19th birthday. I have to look every inch of the princess I am tonight. I am a future ruler," I replied pulling on my gloves. "Could you make sure Gracie and Archer get walked and feed?"

"Yes milady," said Bree.

I grabbed my sword and headed down to the training yard to meet Caitlin for her second lesson in sword play.

XXX

 _~Merlin's POV~_

I watched Arthur glance over at Briar and her little sister Caitlin practicing with wooden swords. I knew Arthur cared a great deal about Briar at least as a friend. Gaius had told me that when they were younger they in separately. If Briar was ill Arthur either sat with her until she was better or visited once everyday. It was the same when Arthur was ill.

Arthur was very protective over her, seeing as he was two years old than her. He was the big brother that she didn't have. That how they got the bear and the fox nicknames in the court. Arthur was a bear when it came to Briar and Briar was the cunning resourceful fox.

But I could tell there was more developing than just a rebuilding friendship.

"You like her don't you?" I questioned.

"Merlin…" replied Arthur. "I've told you, Briar is my best friend, of course I like her."

"You harbor feelings for her. More than being her friend," I explained.

"I do not harbor feelings outside of friendship. As much as our courts would love for that, I can't do that to her."

"Why not?"

He looked at me.

"When Briar's father died she didn't believe the reports. She blamed my father when he refused to retrieve Sir James body. One of the reasons why Lady Elisabeth left Camelot was because Briar resented my father. I can't put her in a position where she will have to deal with my father everyday."

"You're trying to protect her."

"Yes Merlin, I am. I never want to see Briar hurt by my father again."

Briar started toward us as Caitlin ran off to the castle. She stopped before us, hand on her sword.

"Now that I'm done with Caitlin, how about you let me beat you in front of your knights Arthur?" she asked.

"I doubt you can Briar," Replied Arthur.

"Shut up or put up Arthur."

"You're asking for Briar."

Arthur and Briar walked away to spar. I watched them spar they were nearly equally matched, but Briar had an advantage. She was shorter than Arthur and could easily dodge under some of his attacks. This went on for sometime before Briar had Arthur laying on the ground, her sword pointed at his chest.

"I believe I win this sparring session Arthur," said Briar.

The knights were snickering as Briar moved her sword and gave Arthur a hand up.

"I'll get even with you Briar," he said to her.

"Briar Rose!" called Lady Elisabeth who stood at the edge of the training yard.

"I have no doubt you will. I'll see you at the feast Arthur," replied Briar before moving toward her mother.

XXX

 _~Briar's POV~_

I stood in front of my vanity in a forest green gown that had the most beautiful sliver embroidery on it. My mother had even made sure that I had matching slippers so I could dance all night. I looked at myself in the mirror at the set of jewelry that my aunt had commissioned just for this night, a sapphire necklace, matching sapphire earrings, a sliver circlet with a dangling sapphire surrounded by small emeralds. My mother was busy with my unruly dark copper locks into a hairstyle that was other than a braided.

She was always complaining that I wore my unruly hair in a braid too much. but It was the easiest thing for me to do on a daily basis.

"There, for once your hair is not completely in a braid," she stated.

She had done a unique braid that looked like ladder that went into a normal braid for half my hair. I absolutely loved it. Soon my mother was putting my circlet on top my head as there was a knock on the door.

"I love it mother," I stated.

"Good, I intend to see you wear your hair loose like this more," she commented. "You have your father's hair."

"I wish he were here."

"Briar, he might not be here in physical form, but your father looking out for you from where ever he is," she told me. "He would be so proud of you. I need to head down."

"Alright mother. I'll be down shortly."

She left me to go down to the great hall. I looked at myself in the mirror one last time and saw a ghost of my father and someone I had never seen before.

" _Happy birthday my fox, I'm so very proud of you," he said._

"Papa…" I said feeling the tears pickle in eyes.

" _I love you sweetheart."_

My father's ghost disappeared, but the other stayed.

" _Seek out the truth and all shall be revealed," said the stranger. "I'm proud of you as well Briar Rose. Find us."_

The other ghost vanished as well, when there was a knock on my door.

"Yes?"

"Milady the waiting for you. is everything alright?" asked the guard.

"Yes, yes. I'm on my way down."

I headed down to the great hall where I waited outside the doors for my cue.

"May I present my daughter, Princess Briar Rose Alden," stated my mother as the doors opened.

I gracefully entered and bowed bow to the court. I stood next to my mother knowing that she had something to give me.

"Everyone here knows that my family suffered a great loss ten years ago. Every major birthday my children have had has been difficult especially for my eldest. Tonight, I bestow something onto that every eldest child in the Alden family has been bestowed. The Alden Sword," She said as my grand father came to stand with my mother.

He held the sword that his family started 300 hundred years ago. There was an oath that I would need to take.

"Briar Rose Alden, Princess of Ibelle, Do you swear to up hold the tradition of the Alden sword and only use it for the crown of Camelot as you see fit?" stated my grandfather.

"I, Briar Rose Alden, Princess of Ibelle, Do swear on my life to uphold the tradition of the Alden sword and only use it for the crown of Camelot as I see fit," I repeated.

"Do you swear that you will pass it along to your eldest child when they are of age?" continued my grandfather.

"I do," I stated.

"Then I, Arden Alden, lord of house Alden, present you with the Alden Sword."

He held out the sword so I may pull it from it's housing. I took up the hilt and pull it from it housing and held it up for all see. I put it back in it's housing and let my servant Bree take it.

"Let's celebrate," I commanded.

Everyone cheer and held up they're goblets. That wine and Ale flowed awhile I opened all the gifts that I had received. Soon I was dancing and having a grand old time.

XXX

 _~Arthur's POV~_

I watched Briar dance with some of my knights as Merlin filled my goblet. She was enjoying herself, but I knew by the number of goblets of wine that she was downing she was trying to forget her father wasn't here to see her. I watched as her uncle wisely took her goblet away and whispered to her maidservant not to give her anymore wine.

"She seems merry tonight," said Morgana coming to stand next to me.

"She's chasing memories away," I told her.

"I know, every time I've talked her tonight she seems distanced. It's like the something distracting her," stated Morgana.

"What do you mean?"

Morgana was about to answers when grasp echoed through the hall. We looked to see Briar falling to the ground. I handed my goblet to Morgana and rushed to catch Briar before she could hit the ground, but her Uncle beat me to it.

"Briar?" he asked.

Gaius and Elisabeth came to her side.

"Briar? Baby, can you hear us?" asked her mother.

Briar stirred and let out a moan, but her eyes stayed shut.

"Let's get her to chambers," said Gaius. "I can look at her better there."

"Of course," said her uncle readjusting his arms so he could carry her better.

Elisabeth rush ahead of her brother. Queen Christabel, Bran, Shane, Caitlin, and Briar grandparents left to be with Briar. The celebration continued as if nothing had happened.

XXX

 _~Briar's POV~_

I woke up to my mother and Gaius sitting next to me. They both looked at me with relief.

"Briar, oh thank goodness you're okay," Said my mother moving from her chair to sit on my bed.

"What happened?" I asked.

"That what we would like to know. You fainted milady," answered Gaius.

"I saw him," I stated.

My mother and Gaius shared a look.

"Saw who Fox?" asked my mother.

"Papa," I replied.

I couldn't miss the sadness in her eyes.

"Briar, your father been dead for ten years."

"No he was there leaning against a column with some strange woman. He was standing behind me before I came down. He wished me a happy birthday told me that he was so proud of me," I stated. "You've got to believe mama. Papa was in that hall and he was glaring daggers at Uther."

"I think the stress and the emotions, plus all the wine you drank is making you see things, Briar," said Gaius.

"You think I'm crazy!" I shouted. "You both do!"

"Briar stop, this is a special day for you and you want your father. Gaius maybe right here sweetheart," said my mother. "A good nights sleep will do you some good."

I sighed knowing if I pushed the issue it would fall on deaf ears. There was a knock on the door and in walked Merlin with a potion.

"I brought the sleeping draft. Prince Arthur wanted to know how she's doing," he said as he handed the potion.

"Thank you Merlin."

"Tell the bear that the fox will be fine in the morning," said mother.

Merlin nodded and left to deliver the message. Before I could down the sleeping potion, I looked to the door to see my father's ghost walking in past Merlin.

"There! He's there! Mother he's right there next to Merlin!" I shouted pointing at him.

Merlin looked next him as my mother and Gaius looked where I pointed. I could tell Merlin saw it too, but he didn't say anything just continued on.

"Briar there's nothing there," stated Gaius.

I started to cry in frustration.

"Hush sweetheart. It's okay," said Mother giving me a hug.

I took the sleeping drought and was out like a light.

XXX

 _~Merlin's POV~_

After I gave Arthur the message and helped him get ready for bed, I rushed back to Gaius. There was definitely something going on. I had seen Sir James standing just in the doorway.

"Gaius!" I called as I entered. "How is the Princess?"

"She'll sleep until morning. Poor thing," he answered.

"She's not crazy Gaius. Sir James was standing there. I saw him," I told him.

"Sir James has been dead for ten years, unless…" said Gaius.

"Unless what?"

Gaius walked to the door and shut it.

"This happened once before with Briar. Shortly after the Uther told the court that Sir James was dead, she swore up and down she seen her father walking in the courtyard. I chalked it up too her grieving the loss of her father, but now I'm not so sure," explained Gaius. "You know Sir James body was never recovered."

"Yeah and Briar didn't believe the reports and blame Uther," I stated.

Gaius went to a bookcase and pulled a book and opened it.

"Sir James wasn't assigned to that patrol, but he had taken the place of another knight whose wife had given birth the night before. Those three days before he had gotten a letter from his sister Raelene."

"No one's mentioned Sir James having a sister."

"That's because she had magic. I helped Sir James smuggle his sister out of Camelot when Uther ordered her death three months before Briar was born."

I looked at Gaius, realizing what he was trying to say.

"You think Sir James faked his death, so he could go help his sister?"

"I don't think he necessary faked his death. I think he was planning to help his sister and then return to Camelot, but somehow Uther found out and declared him dead. Effectively banishing him and killing a piece of Briar."

"But why torment his daughter?"

"I don't know. Perhaps he's trying to let her know he's out there with his sister. We should keep an eye on Briar. I also think Briar has magic."

I nodded, knowing that if I could see Sir James then it had to be magic and that meant that Briar had magic. Once I was sure Gaius was asleep, I went down to see the dragon.

"Hello?!" I called out.

I heard the flapping of wings and watched the great dragon come down to rest on the rock outcrop.

"Hello young warlock, what can I do for you?" he answered.

"Princess Briar, Gaius thinks she has magic and if she does, where would she fit into Arthur's destiny?"

"The Princess does has magic and her role in Arthur's and yours destiny is up to the young Pendragon and Princess to decide," said the dragon.

"Thank you," I said.

"And Merlin, You can not tell Briar that she as magic, that is up to some one else to tell," he stated.

I nodded and headed back to Gaius's to get some sleep.

XXX

 _~Arthur's POV~_

The next day after I finished my morning duties I found Briar in my chambers with her puppies. Archer had found his way under my bed, playing with Gracie as she tried to get under as well. She was already dressed in her riding clothes and her bow quivery laying on my table

"I see you're doing better," I said to her as Gracie came to me.

"I need to go out a see my father's memorial," she stated.

"Then what's stopping you?" I questioned.

"My mother didn't tell you?"

Her mother just said that Briar had a hangover and didn't want to come down for breakfast.

"No, she said you had a hangover."

"I saw my father's ghost three different times last night. I might say the wine didn't help."

"So why are you still here?"

She turned to look at me.

"I don't want go to out there alone. My mother doesn't trust me to leave the castle grounds by myself nor do I trust myself. I want you, as my best friend, to come out with me," she explained. "If something's where to happen, I know you, as the prince and my friend, will have my back."

"Alright, are you taking Archer and Gracie?"

We both looked at the puppies that were playfully dancing around.

"I suppose it wouldn't hurt."

I watched Briar slung her quivery on and then settled her bow over her shoulders. I watched Gracie and Archer follow their mistress out the door as I grabbed my sword. They were good loyal dogs, even those Archer intended to get into mischief and Gracie almost always followed Archer. My father found it ironic that Briar would have a dog that got into mischief.

As we entered the courtyard Mischief and my horse Blue were saddled and ready to go. Briar picked up Gracie and put her in one of the saddle bags, tying the puppy to the special saddle bags. She did the same for Archer, before she mounted Mischief. I mounted Blue and we rode out to the Glen where Sir James Memorial Stone sat.

I helped her take the dogs out of their Saddle bags, before I watched her pull out a bundle of flowers and her start to head over the stone that under a tree by the little waterfall.

"Hello Papa, It's been a long time since I've been here. I'm sorry for not visiting, but I couldn't bring myself to come back to Camelot," She said kneeling in front of the stone.

I knew that Briar hadn't been here since they placed the stone here. It was silent after that and I headed over to kneel next to her.

"Hello Sir James," I stated bowing to the stone like I normally did when I came out here.

I wrapped my arm around Briar's shoulders.

"I feel like I'm nine again and sitting here after we set the stone here. Remember Arthur," she whispered.

"I remember I stayed with you until it was almost evening. The next day you and your family headed for Ibelle and you didn't come back," I replied.

"I couldn't come back to visit. It's no secret that I don't like your father or his council."

It was no secret that Briar hated my father and his council. Lady Elisabeth confirmed it many times that it was the main reason that Briar refused to discuss the deals between our two kingdoms and King Aaren had named Lady Elisabeth as the go between.

"Why did you suggest our courtship? Why are you willing tie yourself to me knowing that you can't stand my father?" I questioned

"A courtship at least keeps my uncle's council off my back and it allows me to not be completely tied to your kingdom, if we were betrothed there a promise of marriage something my uncle's council is looking for. If this courtship works out, then I'll willing tie myself to you as a wife knowing that someday there will be a better king of Camelot," she explained. "That is worth the trouble of dealing with your father. And that is only if somebody stops acting like arrogant prat prince."

She shrugged my arm off getting up and walking off.

"I am not a prat!" I said getting up to follow her.

We collected her dogs and headed back to Camelot before it got to late. Once we got back we went our separate ways. I watched her head off to her chambers before I headed off to speak with my father.

XXX

 _~Briar's POV~_

After I had left Arthur, I headed back to my chambers where I found Morgana waiting for me. She was smiling like she just found some deep dark secret.

"What's going on? Have my brother done something terrible?" I questioned.

"No, I want to tell you something. I had a dream last night and surprisingly it wasn't a horrible one," she replied.

"Oh, I hope it's better than what happened to me last night."

"I dreamt of you getting married."

"Oh? And just who did I marry?"

I went over to my table and found that my drawings had been moved and one that I had recently done of Arthur was laying on top.

"The bear married the fox."

I picked up the drawing of Arthur and looked at it. Was it such a far fetched idea? Out of all the people I could marry, Arthur was the best choice. Arthur was the best warrior, he was easy on the eyes, and when he wasn't being a prat, he was kind and caring.

"The fox isn't in love with the bear nor is she carrying feeling for him."

"You two looked so much in love in my dream. Briar, you may not love him right now, but maybe in the future you will."

"Yes, well, Arthur is too much of a prat. He had better improve greatly."

"I'm sure that the Fox will get the bear to be less of a prat. I should go and let you rest. I just wanted to let you know."

I nodded as she left. I turned my attention back to the drawing in my hand. Maybe in time Morgana would be right. Once I finished with the day, I curled up in my bed.

 _I was wearing a very regal red dress; I stood above the training ground bouncing a baby boy in my arms. I looked down at him and saw my dark copper hair and his eyes were a mix of blue and green. A shadow fell over us, I looked to find Morgana._

" _Remember when I told you that you married the bear and you said the fox wasn't in love with the bear?" questioned Morgana._

" _Yes I do you remind me every year Morgana," I replied._

 _She wiggled her finger in front of the baby._

" _If the fox didn't love the bear then this little cutie wouldn't be here," she stated. "And I wouldn't be Aunt Morgana."_

 _We both laughed as the baby grabbed a hold for Morgana's finger. He giggled happily at his achievement of the day, before something else caught his attention. I looked out over the training grounds and found Arthur looking up at us with a smile on his face._

I sat up and looked around my room. Why was I dreaming that me and Arthur married and had a son? I lay back down and stared up at the ceiling.

"I'm blaming Morgana for my dream," I said to myself before going back to sleep.

 **~Merlin~**

 **Thank you to those of you that took the time to review.**


	3. Chapter 3: Feelings are discovered

**Disclaimer: I own nothing of Merlin. Give the credit to BBC. Briar Rose and her family are my own made up characters.**

 **The Fox and the Bear**

 **~Merlin~**

 _~Briar's POV~_

I sat on the battlements over looking the training field working on a drawing of Arthur. I had started my collection again; I had new drawings of Morgana, Gwen, Merlin, Gaius, and Uther. Now I needed Arthur, I looked over at the prince and took in how the sun hit his chainmail and his blonde hair.

He was probably the most handsome of all the princes in the five major kingdoms. I had to admit that maybe I was falling for him like nearly every girl in the kingdom. I looked down to my drawing, continuing as Arthur got frustrated with his men that seem to be starring at me.

"Would you leave!?" came the shouts of the prince.

I looked up from my drawing and down at an angry Prince.

"Excuse me?!" I shouted back.

"I know you heard me Briar! Would you please leave?" he shouted back.

"Why do I have to leave?"

"You are distracting my men."

I frowned, I was distracting his men.

"If your men are so easily distracted then perhaps they shouldn't be knights or perhaps you should train them better."

I could see Merlin trying to hold back laughing.

"Why are you being so stubborn?!" He shouted pointing his sword at me. "Don't you have princess thing's to do!"

I glared at him; he was slipping back to where we didn't need to go.

"I'm only this stubborn when I'm fighting with you Arthur Pendragon!" I shouted at him getting up. "First of all, I've finished my duties yesterday so I could have today to myself! Secondly, you're treading into territory that you know damn well is off limits! Thirdly, stop pointing your sword at me!"

He dropped the sword to his side again as he moved his mouth to say something, but his voice was gone.

"You look like a fish and I hate fish!"

I picked up my sketch book and pencil and turned away from the sputtering Pendragon. Once I had stormed my way through the palace and into my room, I throw my belongings onto the table and went to the window that looked at the training grounds.

"Milady, are you okay?" asked Bree.

"Men are right arses sometimes! Ugh! You are better off without them!" I shouted slamming my hand against the brick wall.

"That's because they need a good woman to put them in their place," came my mother's voice.

I looked over my shoulder to look at her.

"My mother told me that when I met your father. He was a right arse too. Do you know what I did?"

"What did you do mother?"

"I took up a staff and showed him right where he could the cocky knight attitude at."

I chuckled.

"That's why there was always a staff in the living room. When your father got out of hand I would put him in his place. Perhaps that's what you need to do."

I smiled at her and headed for the door.

XXX

 _~Arthur's POV~_

After Briar had left, I had put my men to work. They all had extra training until I cleared it that they could make it to be knight's. Briar had been right in what she about my men. If they were so easily distracted by her sitting on the battlements then what use would they be in a battle?

I could tell why Briar was a distraction for some of my men. Briar was a beautiful young woman, she didn't have the same kind of beauty as Morgana. Briar was more curvy than most of the noble women in Camelot. She's didn't flaunt it like most either, even those Morgana tried to get her to do so.

Some of my men where drooling over her like she was a fresh kill and that terrified me. some of these men already had a reputation of being rough with women and I wasn't about to let Briar be one of them. I walked back to where Merlin stood with my gear.

"You two are made for each other," said Merlin.

"Merlin," I warned.

"I mean you are so protective of her and you get jealous when some one looks at her," he continued.

"Merlin, I'm protective of her because some of these men are rough with women. Also I'm not jealous."

"If you insist, but you have to admit that she's right."

"Merlin shut up."

I picked up my staff and went back to the men. we had just started the sparring when something slammed into my head took me off my feet.

"What the hell?!" I shouted looking around to see who it was.

Standing behind me was Briar with a staff in her hand.

"Fight," she said simple taking up the proper stance.

I got up and picked up my staff just as Briar swung at me once again. I barely dodged her attack and took up my stance to fight her off. For the next twenty minutes, we fought until Briar took my feet out from under me. Everyone in the near by area applauded.

"And that's why you should never be distracted by a woman," stated Briar. "Not all women are damsels in distress. Women can and most often will use their charms to distract you until the right moment when they can strike."

"Princess Briar is correct and you must always be ready," I added standing up. "That's all for today. Dismissed."

Once the knights were leaving, Briar and I headed over to where Merlin stood waiting for us.

"What was that?" I asked.

"A learning opportunity for your men," She answered. "You didn't expect me to come back because normally I would sit in my room and stew. My mother gave me the idea and we both know that those men needed that lesson."

I had to shake my head. I had heard stories of how Briar's mother used to beat up Sir James with a staff if he got out hand. I knew from playing at Briar's family home that there was a staff in the corner by the fireplace in the living room.

"It was more than a learning opportunity, wasn't it?" I questioned.

"It was a learning opportunity. I do hope that I don't have to give the lesson again any time soon," she replied.

I watched her eyes before she turned to leave. She was being her cunning self. I would never know the true answer until she told me and that was unlikely. I watched her go with merlin.

"What did she mean that her mother gave her the idea?" he asked.

"Her mother used to keep her father in line with a staff. It was how they met in Ibelle; Lady Elisabeth was one of the best staff wielders. According to my father, Lady Elisabeth didn't like Sir James attitude and promptly took him off his feet. After they married, there was a staff by the living room fireplace," I explained.

"So Briar didn't like your attitude earlier and decided to take you off your feet?"

I smacked him upside the head, knowing where his mind had gone, before heading off myself.

XXX

 _~Lady Elisabeth's POV~_

I walked down the stairs to find Uther at the griffin landing window. I looked out and saw Briar take Arthur off his feet. I smiled as I thought back to a time when I had done that to my husband. Arthur and Briar reminded me of their fathers when they were at that age.

"You've taught her well Elisabeth," stated Uther. "She reminds me of you."

"It's skill that can be great to have in a pinch. It's helped me out more than once over the years," I replied.

"I'm assuming that she didn't like my son's attitude?"

"Perhaps, but by the way she's talking she making it seemed it's something less. Perhaps a lesson in not all women are always damsels in distress and how to always expect the unsuspected. It's one of her favorites."

Uther smiled at that.

"You know I used to joke with James about Arthur and Briar getting married some day. He would say over his dead body. Now it doesn't seem like such a far fetch idea."

I looked straight out the window at that. It still hurt knowing that my husband laid in a forest, unburied for the last ten years that me, his parents, and our children didn't get that last goodbye.

"Aye, they are perfect for each other. Briar will play hard to get and Arthur will not admit to anything beyond friendship right now," I stated. "It should be interesting to watch."

"Yes, oblivious young love."

I had to laugh.

"I do hope you have the ale stock up Uther, because you're going to need."

We both laughed and watched our children walk back to the castle. Camelot wouldn't be the same with Briar and Arthur together once more.

XXX

 _~Briar's POV~_

I sat at my desk looking over my drawing of Arthur. Morgana was going through my wardrobe again for the upcoming peace treaty signing with Mercia. She was going to invite me to the dinner and I need a decent outfit.

Arthur had become quite handsome over the years. I had noticed how his hair caught the light and how he filled out his chain mail. Over the last few months, I was noticing there were two clear sides of Arthur, the one he put on in front of his and his knights and the one he showed in private. I liked the one he showed to me while we rode through the country side and when I wasn't feeling great.

Arthur had started doing sweet thing's for me, like getting me a small bunch of flowers or bringing up a tray of my favorite hot apple cinder in the evening with warm cake or similar dessert and we would just talk. It was during those evenings that I started to realize my feeling for him were changing, it wasn't quite love but it was something between friendship and love.

"Briar? Have you heard a word I said?" asked Morgana

"what, no, sorry Gana," I replied looking at her.

"you love him don't you?" she questioned.

"We're only friends. Nothing more, nothing less," I answered getting up and going to the window.

"You're a horrible lair, Briar. You're starting to love Arthur."

"I am not."

Arthur turned and looked up at me. he smiled at me for a second before turning back to his men.

"You do love him Briar. He spends evening in here with you. Gwen saw him bring you a tray of hot cinder and a dessert. admit Briar you've fallen for Arthur pendragon."

I turned away from the window and looked back at Morgana. I knew Morgana was right. I loved Arthur. he was still rough around the edges, but he was trying to change. He was always the second person to check on me when I had a headache, he brought me thing's, he spent the major of his evenings with me.

"I love Arthur," I stated. "Only problem now is that Arthur probably doesn't have the same feelings for me."

"Well, then, you either play hard to get or you tell him that you love him. I mean what could go wrong?" stated Morgana.

"I can't tell him that I love him. I don't want to ruin our friendship. Plus it means I have to get along with Uther. That is the hardest thing's I could do."

"Briar, you won't know that until you tell him. Forget about Uther until you know if Arthur harbors feelings for you. Now, I think you should wear this dress for the peace treaty feast."

I watched Morgana pull out a lilac colored gown with silver accents. It wasn't too flashy as we both agreed that I was only going to be there to witnesses the treaty signing and to enjoy the dancing.

XXX

 _~Arthur's POV~_

I sat at my desk toying with the bear pendent that Briar had given long ago. My oldest and dearest friend had gown up into a gorgeous woman. She had curves in all the right places, she had long, beautiful locks of dark copper that went midway down her back, and never ending seas of emeralds for eyes.

I had always cared a great deal for Briar as a child. she was always willing to go on an adventure. She was always there at my side when I needed someone. I always fought the bullies that tormented her, I comforted her when she needed it and I protected her as best I could as a child.

I knew when I was ten years old watching her ride away, that I loved Briar Rose Alden and I knew now that I loved her more than I should after ten years. I realized that after watching my knights star at her in trousers and a fitted white shirt. I had wanted to beat the living daylights out of all of them for the way they were looking at her. Merlin was right, I liked Briar beyond friendship. And that was just wrong to me, Merlin being right about something.

There was a knock on my door.

"Arthur?" Briar's voice came through the door.

"Come in Briar!" I called back.

I watched her walk through the door. She was dressed in riding attire and her hair was actually hanging loose down and around her shoulders in waves.

"Are you free for lunch?" she asked.

"I don't have anything to do today why?" I replied knowing full well that I was expected at a council meeting in a hour.

I rather spend my time with Briar and I hoped my father would forgive me.

"I thought you could join me for a picnic, down at the old glen that we used to play in," she stated.

"Of course I'll join you. I could use a break from this mad house and we Haven't done anything together since the training session," I answered putting the pendant down.

I got out from my from desk walked to where she stood, I offered her my arm for her to take. We walked down to our horse and rode off to the old glen we used to play in as children. Bree and Merlin stood waiting for us to arrive at the spot, the picnic already set up.

"Thank you for doing this," Said briar to each of the servant. "It's Apple picking time and my family could use extra hands. Lady Morgana and Gwen went out to help get some fresh apple's for the Kitchens."

"Of course my lady," stated Bree. "Come on merlin, we can go to the Alden's apple grove and help them pick apple's."

Merlin looked at me and I nodded.

"Go Merlin. Briar isn't lying that they need all the hands they can get. We'll be fine on our own," I told him.

"Oh, my lady, your sword is against the log should you need it."

"Thanks you Bree."

We watched the two servants head down the old path the Alden's Apple grove. We sat down and started eating all the food that Bree had packs for us. Before too long we were relaxing and enjoying the peace. Briar took of her boots and headed to lake to wade in; I was suddenly splashed with cold water.

"Hey!" I shouted looking up at her giggling face.

She threw water at me again.

"That's it Briar!" I shouted getting up and chasing after her.

We splashed through the water until I tripped on a tree root and crashed into her. We land in a heap on the ground, I rolled off of her and started laughing.

"It's been a long time since I heard that laugh from you Artie," she said.

"yeah well, I haven't had this much fun in a long time. it almost feels like old times," I replied looking over at her.

"I know. I used to think back and wonder if thing's had been different if I begged my father to stay home or begged Uther not to let him go a little harder. Maybe this idea of us being a couple wouldn't be so hard for me."

I sat up, I had always wondered what she doing in Ibelle back then.

"Is that what you did when you left Camelot?" I asked. "Besides the obivious grieving."

"A bit. My world changed when that happened.I had a hard time not questioning my grandfather's every choices. I didn't trust nobility easy and still don't to an extent, like your father. I won't be able to fully trust your father's choices Arthur," she answered. "I grow up a lot Arthur. Nothing can be sugar coated with me now."

I looked back at her. I knew it was never going to easy for Briar to blindly follow my Father's rule again.

"Will you be able to trust me and my decisions when I'm on the throne Briar?"

"I hope so unless they incredibly stupid and clear get people killed. I have faith that you'll be a good King someday with a good queen at your side. If that's me or not is still not clear. But if I'm not your queen, I'll still be an ally to you and Camelot, unless you do something utterly stupid that puts my kingdom in danger."

I nodded in understanding as she wrapped her arms around my waist and hugged me from behind.

"It's nice to know that you'll have my back," I said.

"This isn't why I brought you out here. I need some advice on a personal matter Arthur," I stated.

"Why are you asking me and not Morgana?"

"Because she gave her two cents. I need a man's point of view on this. Hear me out Arthur."

"Fine, what is it?"

She moved so she sitting next to me.

"If a woman started playing hard to get with you would it like or would you rather she just tell you that she's in love with you?"

"What?" I questioned looking at her. "What are you on about Briar?"

"Morgana said that men like when a women play hard to get, but that is not me. I wanted to know if you liked play cat and mouse."

"Wait a minute? Are you interesting in someone? Is it one of my men?"

I looked at her like she was crazy. she was asking me how to flirt with one of my knights.

XXX

 _~Briar's POV~_

I looked at Arthur as he looked at me horrified at the thought I was possible interesting in one of his Knight. When in fact I was asking how to flirt if him without saying that it was him I was trying to get attention from. This was going to end badly, I just knew it.

"You know him quite well actually," I answered.

"Give me a name Briar and I'll tell you if he's worth the time," he shot back.

I smiled as I got an idea on how to do this in a fun way.

"Well, he has golden Blonde hair and these beautiful blueish gray eyes. He is strong and brave, but acts like a prat and doesn't like being seen as soft," I told him describing him.

"That doesn't help me Briar," he commented looking frustrated now.

"Use you brain Arthur."

I got up and wandered back to the blanket and pillows. Sitting back down, waiting for Arthur to realize who I was talking about.

"I don't get it. Who are you talking about?"

"I'll give you one more hint. He has a servant he yells at nearly all the time."

I watched as the realization finally hit him and he just stared at me.

"Me? I'm the one you're trying to flirt with you?"

"Not flirt, but to tell that I have strong feelings for."

That's when he started laughing uncontrollable and my heart went to my feet.

"and this is why I didn't want to tell you. You'd don't feel the same for me and now our friendship is awkward," I stated. "I shouldn't have done this."

I looked down at the ground knowing that there would be no coming back from this. I would have to tell my Uncle it didn't work out. I was so lost in my thought that I didn't realize Arthur was now kneeling in front of me, until he made look at him.

"I'm sorry I laughed Briar. I have a confession as well, I have strong feeling for you too and I want to see where this goes."

"You not just saying that to make me feeling better right?"

"Briar, I love you too much to lie to you. If we're going to do this courtship thing. I want to do it proper, so I'll be asking your mother for permission."

I smiled at him.

"I love you too Arthur. You're one of the reasons I stay in Camelot and deal with your father."

We shared a small kiss and a hug, before Merlin and Bree came to gather us up and head to my family home, where I was staying the night.

XXX

 _~Arthur's POV~_

We had gone back to Briar's family home which was looking much better since the last time I was out with Briar. Briar was staying for the night to help with the Apple harvest and to spend time with her family. I pulled Lady Elizabeth to the side to ask if I could court her daughter.

"What is it Arthur?" she asked once we were in the garden off the den.

"I wanted to ask your permission to court Briar. I know I'll have to ask King Aaren when he comes next month for Briar's birthday, but you're her mother and I want your blessing on this too my lady," I said.

"if my husband was still here, he would have said no. he wasn't keen on the idea of Briar being your father's duaghter in law. He might have even tested you," she explained.

"I know, he was very protective of Briar and Caitlin. I promise to protect Briar as best to my ability Lady Elizabeth. That is something that I have always done and I'll continue to do so until my last breathe," I said knowing full well Sir James would have challenged me, to make sure I was capable of protecting his little fox. "if I ever do wrong by Briar you can beat up me if you want Lady Elizabeth."

She smiled and laughed.

"I know my brother and my sons will do that for me. but I appreciate the gesture. You have my blessing to court my little Fox," she answered.

"Thank you Lady Elizabeth."

"You're welcome Arthur. now go see my daughter."

I bowed in respect before going to find Briar who was coming out of the barn with a basket full of Apples. I head toward her, taking the basket from her hands, before I sat it down on a stack of hay and kissed Briar on the lips, but the moment was killed by Merlin.

"Sire, we should start heading…Oh my…" sputtered my idiot manservant.

"Merlin!" I shouted.

"He's right, you and Morgana need to get back," said Briar. "I'll see you all off."

I nodded and I grabbed Briar's hand lacing our fingers together as we walked out to the horses. We stopped next to my horse where we said goodbye.

"I'll be back around breakfast. I want to help my grandmother and mother with the apple's," said Briar. "They need all the help they can get this season."

"Arlight, we'll tell my father then. Be safe my fox. I love you," I said.

"I'll do my best and I love you too. and don't do anything stupid my bear," she replied meeting me in a kiss.

I mounted my horse and followed Gwen, Merlin, and morgana down the road back to Camelot. I turned back to watch he over my shoulder.

"It's about time you two admitted that you love each other," stated Morgana once we were over the hill. "You two are hopeless."

"We are not," I said.

"When it comes to matters of the heart you are."

We rode back to Camelot in silence where I was lectured by my father for missing the meeting.

XXX

 _~Briar's POV~_

I walked into the Castle the next morning with a basket full of Apple treats that Grandmother and me made last night. I had Apple Crisps for Arthur, Apple tarts for Morgana, and apple cinnamon Jam for the King. There was also Apple Cinnamon cookies for me which were my favorite. I dropped them off at the kitchen were the cook made sure the treats made their way to the Royal family for dinner.

I made my way to the dinning room where I would find the royal family eating breakfast. I walked into the dinning room and bowed to the royals.

"Ahh, Lady Briar good of you to join us," said the King Uther.

"Good morning Sire," I replied gracefully. "Prince Arthur, Lady Morgana."

Arthur stood up and came to me.

"Father, me and Briar decided to start courting officially. I asked Lady Elisabeth's permission yesterday. I will be asking King Aaren's permission when he comes for Briar's birthday next month," stated Arthur grabbing my hand and lacing his fingers through mine.

Uther smiling happily, stood up and came around the dinning table.

"This is wonderful news. The council will love hearing this," he said smiling at us both.

I looked up at Arthur hopping he wasn't doing this for the Council because I genuinely had feelings for him and could care less with what the council bloody wanted.

"We genuinely love each other father. we are not doing this for the councils. We're doing this because we want to see where this goes," satated Arthur. "this is a matter of the heart."

"of course it is and hopefully a bethrothal will come out of it and our alliance with Ibelle will be all that much more stronger," commented Uther.

I let go arthur's hand andstepped away.

"You're lieing Uther. this isn't a matter of the heart, this about strengthening an alliance that you have had with my kingdom since before me, Arthur, and Morgana have been alive. You just want this betorthal to secure that," I said looking at the king.

"Briar?" questioned Arthur.

"I genuinely love you without your title Arthur. but I'm not sure you love me the same now and I highly doubt I was the first choice your coucnil wanted in a future Queen. We all know that I won't sit back and be the perfect Queen while my sposes is out fighting a battle or something," I stated backing away to the main doors.

"Briar Rose, when have I never lied to you?" questioned Uther.

"We both know the answer to that Uther Pendragon. I don't blindly follow orders made by rulers anymore and I don't leave men behind so their families don't get to say goodbye and have closure," I answered. "I need to be alone. Excuse me."

I left and headed for a quiet place to hide. I was soon in a quiet corridor leading to my old family chambers, in a tapestry covered alcove. I sat down on the ground and closed my eyes to think. I knew at some point me and Arthur would talk, but he was leaving me be for the most part.

 **XXX**

 **Hello Everyone! I know its been a while since I last updated and I'm sorry. I got burned out on the writhing front. I edited my stories and add thing's, like POV indication. I can say this not one of my best chapters, but I hope you enjoy it. Make sure to go back read the pervious chapters.**

 **TTFN!**


	4. Chapter 4: The Poison Chalice part 1

**Disclaimer: I own nothing of Merlin. Give the credit to BBC. Briar Rose and her family are my own made up characters.**

 **The Fox and the Bear**

 **~Merlin~**

 _~3_ _rd_ _Person~_

In a cave, Nimueh drops some of her into a stone basin and says a spell. She drops a flower petal in the water as she watches Merlin in the water, pulls out the petal and puts it in a silver goblet before.

"Merlin," she says in disgust.

The imagine changes to show the young Princess of Ibelle walking along with Prince Arthur, looking very much in love with the young man. Nimueh glares at Briar's imagine.

"No, not Raelyn's niece. If Merlin doesn't do me in that brat surely will," hissed Nimueh. "I'll have to do her in as well. She can join her father in the grave."

She repeats the spell but instead of putting the poison in a goblet it was on a dagger.

"And she'll die at her father's hand," laughed Nimueh.

XXX

 _~Briar's POV~_

I had hidden away in Arthur's chamber's for most of the day, not wanting to get in the way of the servants. I had gotten over what Uther had said after me and Arthur told him that we had agreed to start Courting public. I was enjoying this new relationship me and Arthur had. Arthur didn't show much affecting in public, but he did hold my hand and give my small kisses. There was however an exception to this and that was when I was on the training field.

Arthur made it a mission to let his men know I was taken by their Prince, by putting an arm around my waist, glaring at them with death should they lay a finger on me, or by kissing me on my lips in front of them. Arthur had gone into Bear mode once more when it came to me and it was worse than what I remembered or it was because Arthur loved me truly.

I saw Archer out of the corner of my eye pulling out Arthur's boot while his sister Gracie helped him. They were like me and Arthur, except it was Archer who found mischief and Gracie followed. The door opened and Arthur's voice came in. Gracie stopped and bounced over to greet him.

"Hello Gracie, how are you today?" greeted Arthur.

"Woof woof," she replied as she jumped at Arthur.

Arthur was used to my dog's in his room, seeing as they always found their way in when I was busy and couldn't entrain them.

"Oi, Archer those aren't toys!" shouted Arthur upon seeing Archer idea of a chew toy. "Briar! Look at what your dog did to my boots!"

"I told you and Merlin to lock the wardrobe and he wouldn't get your boots. Not my fault you don't listen to me Arthur," I replied looking at the 'official' report of my father's death and the map.

I looked between the report and the map. I was highly confused as what the report said and what the map was telling me. I was taken out of my little world when the most sicken smell hit my nose.

"When's the last time these were cleaned?" asked Merlin.

"Last year some time. Before the feast of Beltane," answered Arthur from his desk.

"What did it end in a food fight?" I asked getting up from the bed.

"Don't all Feasts?" questioned Arthur.

I rolled my eyes.

"You and I have a different understanding of how feasts work Arthur," I commented.

"I wouldn't know. The heirs and graces of the court are a mystery to me," replied Merlin.

"Not tonight they won't be."

"I'm going to be at the banquet?"

I looked between the two.

"Not quite. You'll be there to make sure my cup doesn't run dry. If Briar and I have to sit through Bayard's boring speeches, I don't see why you should get out of it. Be sure to polish the buttons. Do you want to see what you'll be wearing tonight?"

I suddenly remembered why I hated going to Mercia for treaties. Lord Bayard was so long winded and boring.

"Won't this do?"

"No. Tonight you'll be wearing the official Ceremonial robes of the Servants of Camelot.

Arthur holds up a Camelot red outfit with the Pendragon crest on it and the most ridiculous hat I had ever seen.

"You can't be serious?" stated poor Merlin.

Once Merlin had his outfit and Arthur's, he left to get his chores done. It was just me, Arthur, and the dogs.

"You are very cruel to him, you know," I said going over to his table.

"What?" he replied.

"Arthur, we both know servants haven't worn that uniform since your father took the throne. At least not that feather duster called a hat," I stated putting the map and report down.

"I know, but he deserves it."

"No he doesn't. He's better than some of the servants around here. You are not an easy person to work for Arthur."

"So find anything interesting?"

"I have actually. The patrol was for the eastern border along Escetir," I answered pointing out the border. "Because there were clear reports of bandits attacking trades from three of the outlayed village in the area."

"Right, but that was correct and were proven by the traders and pervious patrols, even after your father perished."

"The reports from the traders and pervious patrols, which I'm not discounting, mind you. It wasn't until I got to the reports from the patrol that my father was on. They said that they encountered the bandits here about 50 miles northeast of the northern Plains," I said pointing to another part of the map. "Why where they there and not down by the ridge of Essetir?"

"That's a very good question. We'll have to look into after the banquet," replied Arthur as there was a knock on the door.

Bree peeked around the door.

"My lady it's time to get ready for tonight," she said.

"I don't need three hours to get ready for a feast," I replied frowning.

"I know, but your mother came in and said there's been a change of plan," explained Bree.

Before I could utter a reply I heard my mother.

"Briar Rose!" she shouted.

"Coming Mother!" I replied before I turned to Arthur. "I'll see you at the banquet Artie."

"of course, I want at least one dance with you," he said.

We shared a brief kiss before I left with Archer and Gracie at my heels. Wondering why there was a change of plans tonight.

XXX

 _~Elisabeth's POV~_

I hadn't plan on being in Camelot tonight. I knew Briar was going to the peace treaty between Mercia and Camelot and felt that her presence would be enough. But I had received a letter from Lord Bayard requesting that both me and my daughter be presence seeing as we had both pushed the two kingdom's for peace me with Uther and Briar with Lord Bayard, seeing as our trader's from Ibelle had to go through Mercia to get to Camelot. Ibelle needed Uther and Bayard to stop warring.

I entered my daughter's chamber's to find Bree laying out everything Briar planned to wear. The lavender gown and matching jewelry would be fine in the situation that Briar had assumed she would be in, staying in the back and not being show.

"Lady Elisabeth, I was not expecting to see you until Sunday dinner at the Estate," said Bree bowing in respect.

That had been the plan, Briar and the royal family would be coming out for Sunday dinner. the first time in ten years that we would have the Pendragon's sitting at our table for dinning. Briar was doing well with dealing with Uther for the most part, mainly for Arthur, but she was civil with the King and that's all everyone asked for.

"Lord Bayard wants me and Briar at the banquet tonight to thanks us for the work we did in pushing them to this point. Where is Briar?" I stated.

"In the Prince's chamber, looking through the records of Sir James death. The prince offered to help her go through them," explained Bree.

I nodded, knowing that Briar need to know what truly happened to James and she would find out the truth if it killed her.

"Bree, fetch Briar please. She needs to get ready for tonight," I commanded going to the wardrobe and looking for a slightly different lavender gown. "Briar Rose!"

"Coming mother!" I heard from across the hall.

A short while later in walked my daughter with her two puppies, Archer and Gracie.

"What's happened now?" asked Briar. "Why are you wearing that gown?"

"I'm going with you tonight. Lord Bayard wants to thank us for making him and Uther see a peaceful solution," I explained. "And what's wrong with this gown Fox?"

I looked down at my blue plaited grown that I hadn't wore in years. it was the gown that I wore as Lady Alden married to Sir James at royal events, like Beltane. I had stopped wearing it when he died and with how hard Briar took everything, I didn't wear it, as it would bring up memories that were too painful at the time.

"You only wore that when I was child to royal feast and the like. I didn't think you keep it," she said.

"Of course I kept; it was one of your father's favorite gowns that I wore. I choose not to wear it. It's the only gown that I have that fits tonight," I told her. "Everything else is still in Ibelle."

So why do I need to get ready so early. I'm not changing my outfit for lord wind bag.

"Briar! Lord Bayard is a very powerful king, do not insult him your uncle can't afford it," I scolded. "But you're right there. He is a bit of a wind bag. Anyways, I've come to help and to make sure you don't braid your hair tonight."

Briar shook her head and rolled her eyes, but complied with my wishes. Once she bathed, dried, dressed and did her make up, I clasped on her Fox pendant and fixed her hair. I pinned the side of hair back so it would stay out of her face and let her naturally curly hair fall down her back.

"Arthur broke his necklace," she said reach up to touch hers.

"Why on earth did her do that?" I asked.

"He was be teased for wearing a necklace. I might nick and get it fixed for him, put it on a chain this time," she answered. "Maybe have it engraved for his birthday, He'll be 21 soon mother."

"Yes and you'll be on his arm, just like your grandmother said," I told her. "You should get a gown made for that ceremony."

"I already put in the order."

I smiled at her, she was thinking ahead of everyone.

"We should go we shouldn't be late."

"Of course. We can't keep Lord wind bag waiting. Arthur might hurt me if I hold this night up."

We headed out the door and down to the grand ballroom, where the fun was beginning.

XXX

 _~Raelene's POV~_

I stood on top of a hill overlooking Camelot with my old brother James. One of us had to get into the castle and make sure Nimueh didn't harm Briar. Unfortunately, that was a problem seeing as we were both exiled from Camelot.

"You have to go Raelene. As much as it kills me not to be at my child's side, Uther would have my head and that's after Elisabeth gets done with me," said James looking sadly.

"and what makes you think he wouldn't run me through. I'm a Magic user James, I'm properly exiled," I replied. "This is your little fox we're talking about."

"I know, but you might get to see father and mother and you'll get time with the niece you looked forward seeing. Briar's had me for nine years Raelene, she didn't get her aunt."

"And what are you going to do while I keep Nimueh away from Briar?" I asked.

"I don't know. Probably stay here. I can't risk ruining Briar's life again Raelene."

We both knew if James went in there Briar would fight for her father and King Aaren wouldn't be happy. We knew Aaren had sent Briar here to maybe marry Arthur Pendragon and make their alliance more solid. The news had reached our druid camp and James had hit the ceiling. We knew if Uther harmed Briar Arthur would not be on evening footing with his father and Alboin wouldn't happen.

"I know you wrote something for them. I'll make sure they get. Better yet just face them and take the punishment."

"I left it at the camp. It's not time for me to be revealed as being alive Raelene. Just save Briar from Nimueh."

I nodded and teleport to the castle to protect my niece.

XXX

 _~Briar's POV~_

I stood in the back of the room not really watching the signing or listening to the speech that Lord Bayard was now giving. I felt a headache coming on and for once I was grateful for it, because then I could maybe leave early and retreat to my chambers. I bowed when he mentioned me and my mother's help in pushing for the treaty.

"As a symbol of our goodwill, and of our newfound friendship, I present these ceremonial goblets to you, Uther, and to your son, Arthur, in the hopes that our friendship may last," said Bayard presenting the goblets to Arthur and Uther.

Out of the corner of my eye I saw Merlin slip out with a Serving girl then my eye caught Gaius's. something was going on.

"Tonight we toast a new beginning for our peoples. We look towards a future free from the toils of war."

I giggled as Arthur started to drink only for each of the king's to add bits to the speech. Finally, as Arthur attempted to drink again, Merlin came back into the room.

Stop!" shouted Merlin.

He runs in.

"It's poisoned! Don't drink it!"

I watch as Merlin runs up to Arthur and takes the goblet from the shocked prince.

"What?" questioned Uther just as shocked as everyone else.

"Merlin, what are you doing?" asked Arthur.

"Bayard laced Arthur's goblet with poison," explained Merlin.

"This is outrages!" shouted Bayard.

Bayard and his men draw their swords, as do the knights of Camelot. I grab my dinner knife as does Morgana with hers, ready to fight if I had to.

"Order your men to put down their swords," said Uther.

The castle guards rush in as well.

"You are outnumbered."

"I will not allow this insult to go unchallenged!" shouted Bayard.

"On what grounds so you base this accusation?" asked Uther turning to look at Merlin.

"I'll handle this," said Arthur skirting around the table. "Merlin, you idiot. Have we been at the sloe gin again?"

Arthur grabs Merlin and takes the goblet.

"Unless you want to be strung up, you will tell me why you think it's poisoned now," Ordered Uther.

'God tell the truth Merlin. Please don't be lying about this.' I thought to myself.

"He was seen lacing it," said Merlin.

"By whom?" questioned Uther.

"I can't say."

'Oh god Merlin…'

"I won't listen to this anymore," said Bayard.

"Pass me the goblet," stated Uther.

Arthur hands it to him.

"If you're telling the truth…"

"I am," states Bayard.

"Then you have nothing to fear, do you?"

Bayard sheaths his sword and reaches for the goblet.

"No, if this does turn out to be poisoned, I want the pleasure of killing you myself."

Uther holds the goblet out to Merlin.

"He'll drink it."

I watched in horror from the crowd, I felt some one come up to me, but I ignored it.

"But if it is poisoned, he'll die!" said Arthur.

"Then we'll know he was telling the truth," replied Uther.

"And what about if he lives?" questioned Bayard.

"Then you have my apologies, and you can do with him as you will."

"Uther, please! He's just a boy! He doesn't know what he saying!" spoke up Gaius.

"Then you should've schooled him better," said Uther.

I stared at Uther; the man was cold hearted when it came to his subjects.

"Merlin, apologize. This is a mistake. I'll drink it," pleaded Arthur.

"No, no, no, no, no. It's, it's alright," said Merlin.

I watched as my brother toasts to Bayard and Arthur, then drinks. I hold my breathe.

"It's fine," he said.

"He's all yours," said Uther.

I look on in horror as Merlin suddenly starts choking and falls to the floor unconscious. As everyone of focused on Merlin, me included the person next to me tapped my shoulder.

"Lady Briar?" they asked.

"Yes?" I replied and turned to face the person.

I came face to face with my late father. I felt some thing pierce my abdomen and the person keep me from falling.

"Stop your search girl. It'll do no good," he said as he pulled the dagger out of my body and he let me fell, dropping the dagger next to me.

I hit the ground as people screamed and I could barely make out Arthur and my mother shouting my name. The last thing I saw was one of Arthur's men, Sir Leon pick me up and carry me of the dinning hall.

XXX

 _~Raelene's POV~_

I jumped when the door to Gaius's chamber's flew opened and Gaius didn't even notice me as he gave orders to the prince and a servant girl. Shortly after Elisabeth came in followed by a Knight carrying my niece who was blooding.

"Put her on the table," order Gaius. "Elisabeth can you give me the dagger and then try and slow the bleeding."

Elisabeth moved silently as she gave up the dagger and went to work caring for Briar. I went over grabbed the bandage and passed them to my sister-in-law.

"Thank you Raelene," said Elisabeth.

She stopped and took a double take.

"What are you doing here?" sated Elisabeth.

"I'll explain later. Right now we need to stop the Bleeding," I said getting to work on my niece.

She only nodded and we set about stopping the bleeding.

"Ah, the petal comes from the Mortaeus Flower. It says here that someone poisoned by the mortaeus can only be saved by a potion made from the leaf of the very same flower. It can only be found in the caves deep beneath the Forest of Balor. The flower grows on the roots of the mortaeus tree," read Gaius. "It appears that Briar's been poison with the same thing."

"That's not particularly friendly," stated Arthur looking over Gaius' shoulder.

"What is that?" Elisabeth said following suit.

"A cockatrice. It guards the forest. Its venom is potent. A single drop would mean certain death. Few who have crossed the mountains of Isgaard in search of the mortaeus flower have made it back alive."

"Sounds like fun," stated Arthur.

we looked at him like he was crazy.

"Arthur, it's too dangerous," said Gaius.

"If I don't get the antidote, what happens to Merlin and Briar?"

"The mortaeus induces a slow and painful death. He may hold out for four, maybe five days, but not for much longer. Eventually they will die."

I looked at my sister-in-law as she took a deep breathe while the Prince left to get ready to get the antidote.

"Take care of her for a moment, Raelene. I need to talk to the King," she said before following him. "Gaius, if anyone asks, Raelene's under protection of Ibelle."

I looked to the two remaining people.

"Gaius I need a needle and a thread. The sooner this wound is close the better chance Briar recovers once she has the antidote," I stated. "She can't stay on this table forever."

"Of course," said the old physician.

I sett about stitching my niece up and make sure her forehead was cool.

XXX

 _~Morgana's POV~_

I went into Arthur's chambers after seeing him walk in. I was worried about Briar and I knew Arthur was probably just as worried if not more. his best friend and lover was hurt and hadn't been able to do a thing to help her.

"Say what you like about the food, but you can't beat our feast for the entertainment," I said.

"Morgana, I'm sorry, I should have made sure you were alright," he replied looking into his fireplace.

"Disappointed actually, I was looking forward to clumping a couple around the head with a ladle."

"I'm sure the guards could have handle Bayard and his men."

"Yeah, but why let the boys have all the fun."

"Morgana, you shouldn't get involved. It's dangerous."

"Spare me the lecture; I've already had it from Uther."

"If it's any consolation, you weren't the only one."

"Not that I listen to him. Sometimes you've got to do what you think is right, and damn the consequences."

"You think I should go?"

"It doesn't matter what I think. Briar and Merlin need that antidote. The Alden's can't lose another member of the family and Ibelle definitely can't lose their princess."

"If I don't come back, who will be the next king of Camelot? There's more than just my life at stake."

"And what kind of king would Camelot want? One that would risk his life to save that of lowly servant and a kind hearted, down to earth princess?"

I drew his sword.

"Or one who does what his father tells him to?"

I present Arthur with the sword. Briar was counting on him to get the antidote for her and Merlin and I would not stand by and watch my friend be put in the ground next to her father.

XXX

 _~Elisabeth's POV~_

I went into the council room where Uther was. I knew he wasn't sending Arthur, but some of his scouts. I had to get word to Aaren and Christabel as well as send for my children and in-laws. But I need to protect my sister-in-law from Uther and the only way to do that was to put her under my brother's protection.

"How is Briar doing?" asked Uther as I stepped into the room.

"She was poisoned as well with the dagger. She was being stitched up when I left," I replied. "I need to tell you something."

"I have a ride on his way to Ibelle and one heading to get the other's. we will get the antidote for Briar Elisabeth. What is it you wish to tell me?"

"Raelene is in Camelot. In fact she's with Briar right now. I'm putting her under the Protection of Ibelle, if you even think about arresting her, I'll make sure Ibelle no longer deals with you Uther as well as I'll make sure Aaren help Mercia fight the war that will come to your doorstep."

Uther was silent completing my threat.

"You have never threaten me like this Elisabeth. I know if you do go through with your children will. I know that Briar will be on that battle field facing Arthur. So I'll let the woman stay until Briar is awake and then she has to leave to the Alden lands," He told me. "I have a feeling she didn't come without reason. We'll go from there."

"Fine, that gives her time to see her parents and her to meet the other children."

"Then we were at an agreement. And Elisabeth, do keep me update on Briar."

I nodded in agreement as I turned to leave Uther and return to my daughters bedside.

XXX

 _~Arthur's POV~_

I lead my horse through the forest. Briar very much on my mind, her family nor I could lose her. I heard a woman crying and I approach her as she sits on a fallen log with bruises.

"Hello? Are you alright?" I asked her.

Something roars from behind me. I turned to find the Cockatrice.

"Stay back," I told her.

I faced the beast. The Cockatrice lunges, I roll under it as it jumps, Then I threw my sword, killing it. I look at the woman and she gets up and backs away in pretend fear.

"It's alright. I'm not going to hurt you. Who did that to you?"

I point to her bruises.

"My master. I ran away from him, but then I got lost. Please don't leave me."

"I won't. I'm not going to."

"You can take me away from here?"

"Not yet. There's something I have to do first."

Briar was counting on me to save her and Merlin. I look at the cave mouth.

"Why have you come to the caves?" she asked.

"I'm looking for something. It can only be found here," I replied.

"What is it? I know this place; I could help you."

"It's a type of flower that only grows inside the cave. It's very rare."

"The mortaeus flower? I know where they are. I'll show."

We enter the cave with torches. I was getting closer to be able to save my best friend.

 **XXX**

 **So, it's been a while since I updated and I'm sorry. I sort of got burned out on the writing front. My updates probably won't be regular, but I will update when I can. I also have two other stories that I need to work on as well.**

 **Thank you for stopping by and reading my story. If you've been here since chapter one than thank you for sticking around and waiting for me to update this story.**


	5. Chapter 5: The Poison Chalice part 2

**Disclaimer: I own nothing of Merlin. Give the credit to BBC. Briar Rose and her family are my own made up characters.**

 **The Fox and the Bear**

 **~Merlin~**

 _~Raelene's POV~_

I was helping Gaius with Briar and Merlin, mainly Briar. I had tried to convinced Elisabeth to get some rest and to eat, she refused to leave Briar's side. Unfortunately, we couldn't get the servant girl to barge so I could not use my magic in front of the girl. Elisabeth had pulled me and Gaius to the side, away enough that that Gwen wouldn't hear us. I could tell something was prodding my sister-in-law.

"Elisa, what is it? I can't tell something is on your mind," I said to her.

"It's about Briar. She sees thing's, ghost actually," she replied before glancing over her shoulder at her stricken daughter. "I'm sure you've heard by now about James, Raelene."

"I have, I mourned for my older brother and how Uther treated his death," I answered lying.

"Briar said she's seen his ghost," stated Gaius. "Now we've always chalked it up to a grieving child wanting their missing Parent, but…"

"We can't do that any longer, not after tonight. Briar will remember who stabbed her at the feast," stated Elisa. "Plus, those that were around her at the time to back her up."

"What do you mean?" I questioned quite interesting in what they were talking about.

"My late husband and the father of my four children drove a poisoned laced dagger into my oldest daughter's stomach in Uther's Great Hall," whispered Elisabeth harshly.

"That can't be right. James isn't…" I said aloud, looking away.

I knew my brother was out in the forest waiting for me return from saving Briar's life. The only time we had been near Briar was on her birthday when we had sent her on her other. I looked up at my sister-in-law once more and found that she was looking at me with an eyebrow quirked.

"You know something, what is it?" she questioned.

"I can't tell you Elisabeth. It's not my destiny to tell you. Just know it wasn't James that did this to Briar. You of all people know that James would never harm his children," I answered.

"I know and it's hurts to know that someone saw fit to hurt my daughter looking like her decreased father," said Elisabeth. "Stay with her Raelene, I have to attend to my other children and make sure Briar chambers are tidy up for when she recovers. She will not stay down here in Gaius's chambers once she wakes up."

"Of course," I replied watching her go, sensing she hadn't completely brought into my lie.

I turned back toward Briar only to find Gaius standing before me.

"It was Nimueh, wasn't it? She would be the only person to get you to risk your life for Briar's," he stated. "Briar's destiny must be great for Nimueh to attack the girl."

"Briar is more than just a future Queen to Ibelle and Camelot if she marries the prince. She's also Druantia, queen of the druids. Briar will always be an ally of the once and future king and Emrys. Nimueh can't have Briar allied to a Pendragon, not after what Uther did."

"So, Briar does have Magic?"

"Yes, my niece has magic. Right now, it's not like Emrys, but as time goes on it will grow and she will be a powerful magic wielder, nearly on par with Emrys and given the situation, beyond him. Which means my exile must end, someone must guide her and I will not have you trying to keep Briar in check when you must help Emrys."

"Uther won't allow it," said Gaius.

"No of course not. But King Aaren will. Ibelle has never fully barred Magic, they have strict laws, but never a banned."

"This will not be an easy road for her. If she were found out…"

"Uther cannot touch Briar, Aaren would go to war if Uther harmed her. We both know that Aaren filled in as a father figure to my brother children and he's a force to be reckon with if anyone harms those children."

"It's not Uther I'm worried about, it's Arthur. He is the only reason that outside of political reason Briar is somewhat civil with Uther. If Arthur finds out…"

"Their friendship and blossoming romance is finish and Albion will never truly be realized," I stated looking away from Gaius.

"And it would devastate Briar to lose her dearest and oldest friend."

I only nodded and turned my attention back on Briar and Merlin, as the boy began to mumble spells.

"We might have a problem with the boy Gaius."

XXX

 _~Briar's POV~_

 _I stood in front of a secluded cottage East of my family's main house. It sat five feet from a small stream that went into the nearby lake. I walked up to the stacked stoned fence to see a small bunch of my family standing around in the front garden covered in a layer of snow. There was Uther with a small guard, Merlin, my brother's, Morgana, my grandfather, Arthur, and my late father. I frowned as I moved through the gate and looked at my late father._

" _You're supposed to be dead," I said aloud._

 _I was ignored, like I wasn't even there. I reached out to touch my father's shoulder, only to find my hand go through his shoulder._

" _What is going on?" I questioned aloud._

" _You're between life and death," came a voice I hadn't heard since I was a child._

 _I turned around to find my late cousin Arlo standing behind me._

" _Arlo," I whispered going to him and hugging him. "We've missed you so much cousin."_

" _I know, I've missed you all as well, little Fox," he replied returning the hug._

" _As have we, fox," came another voice I hadn't heard in sometime._

 _I looked past my cousin to find my grandparents the late King and Queen of Ibelle._

" _Grandmother! Grandfather!" I said as I moved to hug them as well. "What's going on? Why am I here?"_

" _You are here because it isn't your time to leave the living. You still have many things to do," explained grandmother. "Answers to find."_

" _Why am I standing in front of one of the first houses that was built on the Alden lands?" I questioned._

" _This is one of your many future's. This one is one that you will most likely have," answered Arlo. "But we must show you something."_

 _Suddenly the scene changed and I standing in the woods. I saw my father being surrounded by the patrol he was with when he 'supposedly' died with a hooded woman behind him._

" _This is the night that lead to your father's disappearance," said grandfather._

" _ **Where have you been Alden?" seared one of the men.**_

" _ **Did you think you could sneak away and we wouldn't notice," said another that I recognized.**_

" _Lord Arwel Baines. House Baines is not a friend of House Alden. My father never was on the same patrols with Lord Arwel," I stated starting to look at all the over knights._

 _I started to recognize more of them. They were all knights from the houses that hated my house._

" _Watch little fox," said Arlo._

 _ **Sir Arwel yanked the woman's hood down revealing her face.**_

" _ **my, my, Lady Raelyn Alden, traitor to Camelot and known magic user," he stated. "helping your sister, I see. Your family has always been a pack of traitor's, even that brat of yours that's allowed to be friends with our prince."**_

" _ **I see a pack traitor's right here Sir Arwel. My family has been in this kingdom for over three hundred years. We helped this kingdom grew with and without magic," replied my father gripping his sword tighter. "your house has done questionable thing's in the past."**_

" _ **I should gut you both right here!" Shouted Lord Arwel.**_

 _ **My father shoved his sister away and took up a fighting stance.**_

" _ **Raelyn Run! I'll be right behind you!" shouted my father.**_

 _ **My aunt ran into the trees and disappeared while my father fought with Sir Arwel and his men. My eventually followed my aunt after injuring three of the knight and taking a hit to his right side, leaving Sir Arwel and the other knights in the clearing.**_

" _ **What now Arwel?" questioned Sir Cadell. "What do we tell the king?"**_

" _ **we tell him Sir James was killed by a group of bandits and we couldn't recover his body for there were too many, publicly. In private we'll tell him the truth, and the Alden's will lose everything," explained Sir Arwel.**_

" _ **His family will never believe that, especially his eldest daughter," stated Sir Cadell.**_

" _ **What proof will they have? As for his daughter, she just a nine-year-old. She can't do a damn thing to us."**_

" _ **Arwel, she's the granddaughter of the King and Queen of Ibelle, Camelot is an ally to them as they are to us."**_

" _ **A minor Kingdom and she isn't the heir to the throne of Ibelle and she never will unless the young Prince Arlo and his father die. We must return to Camelot and inform the King of Sir James death."**_

 _The scene ended and I was crying. My father was driven out of the kingdom by Lord Cadell and Lord Arwel and then most likely banished by Uther who used his 'death' as a cover. But no one could have foreseen that sixth months later my cousin Prince Arlo would die after a wave of illness swept through Ibelle._

" _There's nothing I can do. No one will believe me if I tell them this and I doubt Uther left any proof of this where I or anyone else find it. This only tells me that my father's out there somewhere," I told them. "Mother already thinks I'm crazy."_

" _You are not crazy, Briar. You are just more special than everyone else," stated grandmother. "And special people are sometimes overlooked or even thought to be dumb."_

" _We have faith that you will set things right," added grandfather. "We must move on and you must live. There is too much at stake for you to die now."_

 _The scene changed again and we were back at the cottage. It was just me and Arlo standing in a corner watching the future Arthur and me in a cozying bedroom._

" _You might have different paths, but most lead to this moment. This is where I see my little cousin the happiest. I shall leave you here Briar," he said._

" _Your parents might think I'm crazy, but is there anything you like me to tell them?" I asked._

" _I love you will do. I'll be watching," he answered as he disappeared._

 _I turned to the scene before me._

 _ **I was sat up in bed cradling my newborn son while Arthur sat on the edge of bed. I smiled up at my husband before I turned my gaze back onto our son.**_

" _ **You have a son and heir," I said.**_

" _ **We have a son and heir," corrected Arthur. "What are we naming our son?"**_

" _ **Arlo. After my cousin," I answered. "I want to honor his memory in some way."**_

" _ **I know and I wouldn't mind honor him either. He was a good man and a good friend."**_

 _ **I looked up at Arthur stunned. I had never heard him referred to my cousin as a friend, but then Arthur always surprised me.**_

" _ **So, we're in agreement."**_

" _ **Yes. Arlo pendragon is a good strong name for a future king."**_

" _ **You need to take him Artie," I said suddenly feeling exhausted.**_

" _ **Briar, I haven't held a baby in years," replied Arthur. "I'll hurt him."**_

" _ **You will not hurt our son. Now put your arms out."**_

 _ **Arthur put his arm's out and I put Arlo in his arms and made sure he was supporting our sons body properly. Arthur cradled our son close to his chest. I watched them bond before my eyes closed and I feel asleep. I faintly heard my mother and aunt reassuring Arthur that I was fine and he should take Arlo out briefly to meet the rest of his family.**_

 _As the scene faded, I wiped the tears and making a note that I would someday have a son named after my cousin, whether it be with Arthur or someone else. I would name my first-born son after my beloved cousin._

 _Everything faded to black._

XXX

~Morgana's POV~

I sat with Lady Elisabeth and Lady Eleanora in my chambers. Lady Elisabeth was working on a picture of Briar while Lady Eleanora worked on a cloak she was making for Briar. Briar's long last aunt was confident that Briar would pull through long enough for Arthur to retrieve the antidote and return. Uther was pacing before us clearly not happy with the situations turn of events.

"I expressly ordered Arthur not to go!" stated Uther.

"I'd say it worked like a charm, too," I replied.

I wondered how Elisabeth and Eleanora were even ignoring me and Uther.

"I wouldn't listen to you either," commented Eleanora. "If anyone in this kingdom has a decent chance of getting that antidote then it's your son. He won't fail Briar twice."

"Not another word!"

"Our lips are sealed," I said.

"I should've put him under lock and key."

"You can't chain him up every time he disagrees with you, Uther," pipped Eleanora. "That's not how people learn."

"Just you watch me! I will not be disobeyed! Especially by my own son!"

"No, of course you won't."

I sit down next to Elisabeth and start writing. Uther approaches me and the ladies.

You two knew about this, didn't you? Morgana… Elisabeth… do not lie to me."

"I'm glad Arthur disobeyed you because you were going to let my daughter die," stated Elisabeth. "This family can't take another death, especially Briar's. I can't place my daughter in the ground next to her father."

With that Elisabeth got up and left in tears.

"Arthur's old enough to make decisions for himself," I stated.

"He's just a boy."

"Have you seen your son recently? You have to let him make his own mind up."

"Even if it means letting him go to his death?"

Eleanora got up and looked at Uther.

"You'll have a lot more than just a disobedient son to worry about," she said. "Mercia is going to be at your borders and then if Briar dies and Aaren finds out you could have saved her, Ibelle will be join Mercia."

She picked up her knitting supplies and walked out the door.

XXX

~Arthur's POV~

We turned a corner in the caves.

"There they are," said the woman.

The flowers are on the across a large gap with a narrow ledge and very long drop. I look down.

"Keep back from the edge. Don't worry. We'll be out of here soon," I said to her.

'Eorthe, lyft, fyr, waeter, hiersumie me.'

The cave begins to shake.

'Eorthe ac stanas hiersumie me. Ic can stanas tobrytan...'

"What are doing?!" I shout at her.

'...hiersumie me.'

I drop my torch as the rock fall out from beneath me. I jump for the opposite ledge and caught it with my hands.

"I expected so much more," she stated.

"Who are you?!" I asked.

"The last face you'll ever see."

A giant spider showed up.

"It seems we have a visitor."

I edge away from the spider; I draw my sword and kill the spider while dangling from the ledge.

"Very good. But he won't be the last. I'll let his friends finish you off, Arthur Pendragon. It's not your destiny to die at my hand."

She leaves with the torch, leaving me dangling from the ledge in the dark.

"Who are you?!" I asked one more time.

XXX

~Raelene's POV~

Gaius and I listen to Merlin mumble about Arthur.

"Arthur, it's too dark. Too dark. Fromum feohgiftum on fodder beamed. Fromum feohgiftum."

I looked down when I caught a faint glowing under the blanket.

"Merlin," I said.

I look up to share a look with Gaius. He folds down the blanket to see Merlin holding a glowing ball of light in his hand.

"What are you doing?" asked Gaius.

I looked over at my niece and saw that she was moving around in the cot like she was having a bad dream. She stopped moving and a smile came to her lips before she flinches in pain.

"Arthur," she whispered. "Help me."

I yanked the covers back and found the bandage soaked with blood.

"Gaius, she's blooding," I said turning back to the older man.

XXX

~Arthur's POV~

I suddenly see a light in the cave. I thought that the woman was back to finish me off.

"Come on, then! What are you waiting for?! Finish me off!" I shouted at it.

The light floats above me and I pull myself onto the ledge. The light moves higher, but I spot the Mortaeus flower on the wall.

"Leave them, Arthur," whispered a voice.

Spiders screech and crawl toward me.

"Go. Save yourself. Follow the light."

I climb for the flower and grab it and put it in a pouch on my belt. Spiders keep coming. I race to the top.

"Faster. Go faster. Follow the light! Move. Climb."

I made it to the top and the light disappears.

XXX

~Briar's POV~

 _The blackness faded and I found myself in a forest dressed in the dress I was wearing at the feast. I walked around and found a hole with a faint light coming from it before I could investigate further, Arthur appeared from the hole._

" _Arthur," I said smiling, before I felt pain in my abdomen._

 _He looked around frantically, before calling my name, "Briar?"_

" _Help me. Please Arthur, don't let me die," I called out, reaching for him._

" _Briar, I'm coming. Just hold on," he answered running for his horse._

 _I watched him ride off, back toward Camelot. I felt more pain in my abdomen and the darkness embraced me once more._

XXX

~Arthur's POV~

I rode back to fast, but I was stopped at the gates.

"What are you doing? Let me pass," I stated.

"I'm sorry, sire. You're under arrest, by order of the king," said the guard.

XXX

I glared at my father moments later.

"You disobeyed me," he said.

"Of course, I did, a man's life is at stake. Do not let Merlin and Briar die because of something I did," I replied.

"Why do you care so much? The boy is just a servant."

"He knew the danger he was putting himself in, and he knew what would happen if he drank from that goblet, but he did it anyway. He saved my life. Briar can't die, her family would never recover from her death and they would cut every agreement we have with Ibelle. There's more. There was a woman at the mountain. She knew I was there for the flower. I don't think it was Bayard who tried to poison me."

"Of course, it was."

I pull out the flower.

"Gaius knows what to do with it."

My father takes the flower.

"Put me in the stocks for a week, a month even, I don't care. Just make sure it gets to him. I'm begging you."

He crushes the flower.

"No!"

"You have to learn there is a right and a wrong way of doing things. I'll see you're let out in a week. Then you can find yourself another servant."

He drops the flower just outside my cell door. The guards lock the door and I try to get the flower just beyond his reach.

XXX

~Elisabeth's POV~

I had rushed back down when a servant had delivered a message from Gaius saying that Briar was blooding from the wound and I was needed. We knew that Arthur had returned, but was immediately arrested for disobeying Uther.

"They haven't got much longer. Has Arthur got the flower?" asked Gaius.

"We don't know. Uther won't allow anyone to see him. Is there nothing we can do to help?" said Gwen.

"Only the leaf of the mortaeus flower can save them."

"And we have to find out if Arthur has it," I said.

"I could sneak into the dungeon," stated Gwen

"That would be very dangerous."

"I've got to. Merlin and Briar will die if I don't."

Merlin and Briar struggle to breath. I could feel my eyes filling with tears. I was going to lose my daughter and all because Uther had no heart.

"Be careful."

XXX

~Gwen's POV~

I walked down the wrought iron stairway with a plate of food and approach a guard.

"Food for the prisoner," I stated.

A guard unlocks the door for me.

"Set it down over there," said Arthur.

I put it down on the small table and take a step back. Arthur gets up and goes to the table.

"Thank you."

I turn to leave.

"Wait a minute."

Arthur puts the plate back down and walks back to his seat on the floor.

"I couldn't possibly eat this, it's disgusting. The state it's in, I'm not sure it's for anyone."

I go back to pick up the plate and smile when I see the flower on the plate. I leave the cell.

"You. Wait!" said the dungeon guard.

I stop and turn around as the guard approaches. He picks over the plate and grabs some bread.

"Waste no, want not, eh? We're not all as precious as our royal highness."

I turn to leave just as another serving girl comes down the steps with a plate and cup.

"Food for Prince Arthur."

"Stay where you are!" shouts the guard.

I drop the plate and dash up the stairs.

XXX

~Elisabeth's POV~

I continued to watch my daughter struggle to breathe, when Gwen came running in with the flower in her hand.

"How are they?" she asked.

I looked down at the floor, unable to answer her.

"Have you got the mortaeus?" questioned Gaius.

"Here," she replied handing him the flower.

"They're breathing is much worse. We have to hurry."

I had a feeling that Gaius was going to need to use magic to create the antidote. Gwen sat on the edge of Merlin's sick bed as Gaius begins crushing the flower leaf. He stopped and looked up at me, which doesn't go past Gwen.

"Why have you stopped?" asked Gwen.

"The poison was created using magic. We may need magic to make an antidote," explained Gaius.

"But we can't. It's forbidden. Even if we could," stated Gwen.

"I'll try and make it work without it, Oh, I need some fresh water."

Gaius hands her a bowl and she runs off. Gaius looks at me and then to Raelene.

"Do what you need to," I told him. "I'm not telling Uther."

He lifts the bowl he's holding.

" _Sythan..."_

He stops and looks around.

" _Sythan arrest wearth feasceaft funden. Denum æfter dome. Dreamleas gebad he gewinnes longsum._ "

I focused on Briar while Gaius made the antidote and Gwen comes with the bowl of water.

"Hold their noses," ordered Gaius.

I did just that as Raelene helps to help Briar still and Gwen helps with Merlin. Gaius pours the mixture into Briar's and then Merlin's mouth.

"Swallow Briar. It'll make it all better," I whispered to my daughter.

"Swallow Merlin. Swallow it," said Gaius.

I watched my daughter swallow it and go still. I looked at her chest to see it not moving.

"She's stopped breathing. What's happening? Gaius?" I said panicking.

"It's the same with Merlin," said Gwen equally as panicked.

I started shaking. Gaius puts his head to Briar's chest and then Merlin's.

"They're hearts have stopped," he said.

"They're dead?" questioned Gwen.

With tears blurring my vision, I laid my head down on my daughter's body and wept. Briar, my stubborn, beautiful, kind daughter was gone.

XXX

~Briar's POV~

I felt a weight on my chest as I slowly opened my eyes. I could hear Gaius and Gwen talking, but also someone crying. I vision clearly and my surroundings became clear. I was in Gaius's chambers. I glanced down and saw my mother's light brown hair and I felt the cold, wet tears soak through my clothes and hit my skin. I looked over to my left and saw the woman that was standing with my father on the night of my birthday.

"My sweet Briar, why did they have to take you away too?" I heard my mother faintly.

"Mama?" I whispered my voice horsed. "I'm still here."

She raised up as Gwen and Gaius were made aware of Merlin being alive as well. She looked at me before wrapping me up and a mother's embrace.

"My baby! Oh, thank the gods!" she said before she dropped kisses onto my head.

Once Gaius was satisfied that I was going to be okay, my mother and Gwen helped me go up to my chambers to recover in the comfort of my own bed. As I laid in bed I realized that I hadn't seen Arthur.

"Where's Arthur?" I questioned. "And who is she?"

"He's a little occupied right now with his duties. He'll see you soon," answered mother before looking over at the woman. "Oh, that's your aunt Raelene. Your father's little sister. She's been helping to take care of you."

"It's wasn't papa. Somebody was using him to hurt me," I stated.

"We know. Your father wouldn't have harmed his own children," answered my aunt. "But you don't need to be worrying about that. We'll deal with that when the time come."

My mother tucked me in as the door opened and I heard the little barks of Gracie and Asher, follow by them jumping onto my bed and licking me like crazy. Soon came the rest of my family.

XXX

~Raelene's POV~

It was late at night as I made my way through the forest to where my brother James waited. It had been a day since Briar and Merlin pulled through and I knew my brother would be eager to hear that his daughter lived.

I entered the camp, pulling down my hood and found my brother sitting in front of the fire.

"Please tell me my daughter lives Raelene," he stated looking at me through the fire.

"Briar is alive and recovering. Thanks to Prince Arthur Pendragon," I replied.

He let out a breath and relaxed.

"Good, Elisabeth won't have to bury her," he said. "How are father and mother?"

"They are well and happy that I'm back," I answered. "They would be happier to have you home too."

"I can't come home yet. Briar needs to find the proof and to stick Lord Arwel and Lord Cadell. Uther won't believe my story without the proof."

"I know. I have no doubt she will. I should get back before I'm missed."

"Of course. I'll head out to the druid camp in the morning."

I pulled my hood back up and headed back to Camelot.

XXX

~Briar's POV~

I watched out the window as Morgana, Arthur, and Uther see Bayard and his party leave Camelot. I hadn't left my chambers since I was brought up. Today had been the strongest I've been since the feast and the most my mother let me get out of bed.

I went back to my bed and crawled under the blankets, picking up my sketch book and working on a drawing of Gracie and Asher. A few minutes later there was a knock on my door. I looked up catching the movement of the door to see Arthur peeking in.

"Arthur!" I greeted happily.

I hadn't seen Arthur since the night of the feast and I had been told by multiple people, even my uncle who had arrived the day after I woke up, that Arthur was busy doing his duties to visit me, which I knew was a lie. Arthur had always made it a habit to visit me when we were children and I did the same.

"Hello Briar," he greeted back walking into my room.

"They kept telling me you were busy with your duties to visit me," I told him. "And that just doesn't seem right, especially if I was on a death bed."

He frowned at that.

"I went to the antidote for you and Merlin. I spent the last few days in jail because I disobeyed my father to get it. If I hadn't gone, I wouldn't have left your side. your very dear to me Briar," he explained.

"Which is why I didn't believe the bold face lie. Thank you, Arthur, for getting the family wouldn't survive another death."

I went back to my drawing as he sat down in the chair that was next to my bed.

"You're welcomed. I know they can't and I don't think I could go on knowing that I would ever see you again. I need to go and Check on merlin and I was wondering if you would like to walk with me?"

"My mother won't be happy. You know how she gets."

"Which is why I asked her if it would be okay if you did and said as long as I'm at your side she was fine with it. I think the people would like to see you among them once again."

"Alright then I'll walk with you to check on Merlin."

Arthur helped me out of my bed and handed me my robe before I slide my hand into his elbow. He put his hand over it before we headed out the door and down to Gaius's chambers. People smiled seeing me on Arthur's arm.

 **XXX**


End file.
